Blue Bowties:Rework
by Paemt141267
Summary: She was a soldier in every sense of the word. She had an impressive history, and an aggressive nature. When she is recruited by Lennox, her life will never be the same. This is a rewrite of my Blue Bowties Story. Rated M for language, violence, and juicy lemons.
1. Rangers Lead The Way

Author Note: Thanks for reading! This is a rework of my first fic, Blue Bowties. I hope you enjoy, and please drop me a review!

The sun came up over beautiful Fort Benning. It's Georgia location had served as home to the 4th Ranger Training Brigade. The federal Government had recently allowed women to enroll in Ranger training. One woman on the base, had already been training Rangers for a few years now. She was Major Lena Morse.

Lena Morse was a graduate of West Point, at age 20. Her unusual intelligence had put her through high school and West Point very quickly. She graduated with a four year degree in just under two years. Robotic engineering had been her major, how she loved technology.

But she was a born leader, and a born warrior. War always brought out the worst in people, but in the case of one five foot three inch red head, it brought out her best. She had been awarded many medals, the highest of which was the Medal of Honor, for her service in Iraq. She had saved her whole regiment, charging at the enemy alone.

Lena was short by military standards, and when she had been asked to train incoming Rangers, she had to look up at every man. The first day was always the best for her, and worst for the students.

She found it funny, and strange that no matter the rank, she was always saluted. Her ribbon rack held many high honors for her seven years of service. The Medal of Honor being the highest. Among the others, were Army Distinguished Service Cross, Silver Star, Bronze Star, Purple Heart, Army Commendation Medal, Joint Service Achievement, Presidential Unit Citation, Prisoner of War, Iraq Campaign Medal, NATO Service Medal, Army Service ribbon.

Her courage and dedication to her country had been at a personal loss. She had recently split with her boyfriend of three years. He had been a Pathfinder, and he couldn't allow her to be tougher than he was. He had shown her on more than one occasion, with broken bones, black eyes, and frequent physical, mental, and verbal abuse.

Lena had a new class this week. Her longer than regulation red hair was up in a tight bun, covered by her hat. "Gentlemen," she said loudly as she looked over the students, "Welcome to the 4th Ranger Training Regiment. I am Major Lena Morse, your instructor. Don't mistake me for weak, I'll warn you now. I have already completed this training, and it is up to me whether or not you complete. Look at the men beside you. Make them your friends. In the field, all you have is the man next you. We only graduate the very very best. You will be tested, well beyond your physical and mental limits. So I say this now. Don't make me train your sorry ass if you are thinking about quitting. We begin 0500 tomorrow morning. I cant promise you that you will make it through my course. But I will promise you that you will have the best chance. Dismissed."

"Major Morse?" a young man said from behind her. Lena turned to find Private John Still, looking at her with a salute. "Yes, Priivate?" "Colonel Micks sent me to get you. He would like to see you immediately."

Lena found her CO office, and waited outside. The old, and bald Colonel walked out of the room, and looked at her. She was saluting him. "At ease, Major. I have something I'd like to discuss with you." he said indicating he'd like to see her in his office.

He allowed her to go in first and shut the door behind them. "Have a seat Lena. We need to talk." he said kindly.

Lena sat down, her mind whirring about what he would say. "Lena, you have been training Rangers for a while now. You have taken it upon yourself to train the men with great care, ensuring they will become fine Rangers at graduation. So what I am going to say, saddens me." The Colonel began.

"Sir?" "I have orders, directly from General Morshower, for your immediate reassignment to a top secret unit. You will be serving under Major William Lennox. I assume you know him. He specifically asked for you."

"Major Lennox and I came through Ranger School at the same time, sir." Lena said. "Very well. Here are your orders. You are to head out to Lackland Air Force Base. From there, you will be flown to Diego Garcia. Good luck, Major. Remember this: Rangers lead the way." he said with a smile.


	2. Introductions

Lena slept for most of the flight to Diego Garcia. She was so used to traveling, that it didn't bother her anymore. As the big C-17 landed on the runway, she looked out and saw the beautiful blue Indian Ocean.

"Will, new guys are here." Epps said to Lennox. "Good. Epps, there is a girl on that plane. A Major. You will know her when you see her. She will have a Ranger Crest. I'd like to see her immediately. It's important."

"Major Morse?" Epps said as Lena got off the plane. "Yes?" she said to the dark skinned man. "Welcome to Diego Garcia. Major Lennox wants to see you. Can I carry your gear?" "No. I'll handle it myself. Where am I going?" "This way." Epps said, walking briskly.

Lena took in her surroundings. There was ocean everywhere. Lots of Naval traffic, a large airfield, and several barracks buildings. It looked like an ordinary base.

Will Lennox sat with his feet on the desk when Epps and Lena showed up at his door. "Thanks Epps. Let the big man know she's here." he said to Epps before turning his attention to her.

"Lena!" he said, giving her a big hug. "Hi, Will. What the hell is so secret on this base they had to to check my clearance 7 times before I could get on the plane?"

"Welcome to NEST. We are a secret. And, do you remember Mission City last year?" "Yeah." "Well, this has everything to do with that. I asked for you to be transferred here, for your expertise in robotics, and I think it will be a nice change of pace for you. No curfew, no early rising, and no regulations. Just my own set of rules. Keep yourself in combat ready condition, and do, enjoy the beach. Best sand ever."

Lena was seated on his desk. "You didn't answer my question." she said, her ice blue eyes watching him. "Will, Big Bot is ready." Epps said. "Ok, Lena. Follow me." he said.

Lennox led her to a catwalk, and went up the steps. Parked in the gap of the U shaped catwalk was a large truck, with a red and blue custom paint job. "Ok Optimus. You can show her." Lennox said.

The truck, began to move on its own, the metal changing and shifting to for a 30 foot tall humanoid robot. "Hello, Major Morse. I am Optimus Prime. I bid you welcome to NEST."

Lena didn't move. "Will?" "Yes?" "It's a giant robot." she said, as the optics of Optimus watched her. "Yes. Optimus is a transformer. An alien. And the commander of his unit. Which you are now assigned to."

"Sir." she said, saluting him. "You do not need to fear me, Major. I will not harm you. Major Lennox has pushed to get you transferred here for you expertise with robotics and physics. My medical team, could use another hand. And as you can obviously tell, we aren't human. We require a robotics specialist to aid our medical team. So we have chosen you. We will not harm you, and you are safe here. My autobots will warm up to you soon enough."

"There's more than one of you?" Lena squeaked. Optimus chuckled. "There are about thirty of us. If you follow Major Lennox, you may choose a vehicle to keep for travel around the base. Remember Major Morse, there is more than meets the eye." Optimus said, watching her.

Lennox took Lena across the airfield to a large and seperate hangar. It looked as if it was recently built. "Optimus says, pick one." Lennox said, opening the doors.

The hangar, was loaded with cars, trucks, and helicopters. "Go on." Lennox said, shoving her in the door.

The first vehicle she saw, was a yellow search and rescue Hummer. She touched it. To her surprise, it was warm. But it was too big. Next to the yellow Hummer, sat a black GMC Topkick. It was massive, and it too, was warm to the touch. A Pontiac Solstice. Nope. A red Ferarri 458 Italia. Nope. A Harley Davidson Livewire motorcycle. No way. An electric green Corvette. No. A silver Corvette Stingray. No. A blue Corvette ZR1. Nope.

She walked through the vehicles. All of them were warm to the touch, and too overly flashy. Sitting in the back, parked just behind a Bugatti Veyron, was a blue Chevy Volt. She looked at the chrome grill. In the middle of all that chrome, was a blue Chevy Bow Tie.

"Will? Can I have this one?" Lena asked him. "Sure. Good choice. I'll have it delivered to your hangar." he said, knocking twice on the hood of the Volt. "I'm sure you're hungry. I'll show you where you can put your stuff, and it's just about lunch time.

Lena ate lunch with Will and Epps. Her stuff had been dropped at the edge of the runway, in an empty, fully furnished hangar.

She walked with Lennox, across the runway, to the same hangar where all the car and trucks were. They were all gone. "I think you should meet some of the autobots." Lennox said.

"Ironhide!" Lennox yelled up to a large black robot. "I want you to meet Lena Morse. Our new robotics tech." Lennox said. The large black bot had the same blue eyes as the other one, and it was obviously male. He had been the black Topkick.

"Pretty little fleshy, Will. Hello. I am Ironhide, Weapons Specialist." he said kindly, his cannons spinning up on his arms. "Thank you for the compliment." she said, not missing what he said. "You are most welcome." he said. He was quite charming. "Ironhide, don't scare the fleshy. Hello miss. I, am Ratchet. Medical officer. I am in command of the Medical Team." the yellow Hummer said kindly.

"Ratch, she doesn't care about you. Besides, every lady likes a compliment. Especially if it's sincere." Ironhide said. "Meet my mate, Chromia. Oh and Ratchet's unfortunate mate, Arcee. Our tactical warriors." Ironhide added.

Chromia and Arcee both nodded to her kindly. "And the mate of Optimus, Elita One." Ratchet said.

"Miss Lena. It is a pleasure." Elita said. She had been the Harley Davidson Livewire.

"Who knew humans could be so pretty, and have the softest hands?" a green Chevy Sonic said. "I is Skids. This my twin. Mudflap." he said, pointing to the red Sonic next to him.

Epps took Lena down to the private hangar she would be staying in. She saw Lennox standing there, with a tall man she didn't know. "She might not be happy about this, but I need you to look after her, Jolt. She's the only woman on the base." Lennox said to the holoform standing next to him.

The man, was about six feet four inches tall, and could have passed for a male model. He had broad shoulders, and very defined muscle structure. He was wearing a blue shirt, and blue and white digital camouflage pants. His feet adorned with black boots. He had black hair, cut in a perfect high and tight, with a blue tint in it. On his left bicep, he sported a blue tattoo, of the autobot symbol, with a lightning bolt though it. He had perfect posture, and crystalline blue eyes.

He watched her closely as he stood still and silent next to Lennox. His arms were folded. "Lena, this is Joel. I've assigned him to be your um, well, bodyguard." Lennox, preparing for the reaction he knew was coming.

Lena was furious. "WHAT? I dont need a fucking body guard, Will! I'm a damn Army Ranger! I have more medals than you do, and I have spent time as a prisoner of war. Do you really think I need one?" she snapped, sounding very much like she was going to have a stroke. "Lena, calm down. He's here to help you. You are the only woman on the base, and I want to protect you. It's important. He goes where you go, and he lives with you in your hangar."

"I don't want some fucking wierdo sleeping in my hangar with me, Will! I'm fine." she snapped. "Lena. Please. Just until the horny guys on the base stop torturing you, which they are bound to do."

Frustrated, Lena gave in. She looked at Joel, who was still silent and still. "I have rules." she snapped at him. "Very well Major." Joel said, not moving. "First, stay the hell away from me. Second, I go jogging every morning, if you go where I go, you had better keep up. And thirdly, I don't need you or any other man to protect me. Don't get some dumb fucking idea that I'm some kind of dumb fucking bimbo in distress. I train Army Rangers. So, don't get in my way." she snapped, throwing her large green bag across the hangar, hitting the blue Volt parked in the opposite end. She stalked off to collect it.

Lennox and Epps looked at Joel. "You might need your bipedal form to dealwith her. Good luck, Jolt." Lennox said with a grin. "You said she'd be pissed." Epps said. "That wasn't pissed. That was mad. You should see her when she's pissed." Lennox said.


	3. Mutual Respect

Lena discovered that her hangar was designed to accommodate more than one person. It had a very large kitchen and two separate bedrooms, and two separate bathrooms.

Still reeling about Will's suggestion that she have a bodyguard, she kicked the tire of the Volt. "You'll hurt yourself doing that." Joel said to her, not unkindly. He was wary of her temper.

"Get lost. I don't fucking need you." she snapped. Joel, grabbed her by her waist and threw her against the Volt. The look in her eyes was pure rage. "That's how quickly something can happen to you. I didn't ask for this pain in the aft assignment. So don't take it out on me." Joel snapped before releasing her.

"Then leave." she snapped back, shaking with anger. "I can't." he snapped. "Why?" "It is my duty as a soldier." he said, turning his back, and walking away from her, obviously frustrated.

Lena decided to go for a run. She used running to clear her mind. She changed into her running shorts, and her skin tight tanktop. She was stretching on the tarmac outside of her hangar, and she noticed Joel standing nearby. He wasn't watching her specifically, but more her surroundings.

She started her run, and noticed him running a distance behind her. Frustrated, she picked up her pace. He kept up with her, but kept his distance from her.

For several days, Lena and Joel butted heads over her independence. It was his duty to watch her, and she hated it. The constant bickering was getting to him, and on more than one occasion, Lena would throw things at him.

When she threw a combat boot at his head, that was it. He had had enough of her, and her miserable attitude. He left her alone in the hangar, and went to see Lennox and Optimus.

"I'm going to offline her. She is nasty, aggressive, and she has no regard for others." He said, shaking. Lennox smiled. "Lena has always been headstrong, Jolt. She's a Ranger Instructor. She is the way she is for a reason. She was trained to mess with heads, and rebuild personalities. She was the first woman ever in the 75th Ranger unit."

"It's true her programming is different than a different human femme. But it is essential that you look after her, Jolt. She is the only femme here." Optimus said.

"Perhaps someone else should guard her. She tries my patience." Jolt replied. "Relax, Jolt. I know she's tough to handle, but she's one of the best warriors I've ever had the privilege of knowing. But she will be fine once she gets used to you. And don't forget about the mission tonight. " Lennox said.

While Lena slept that night, Joel and the Volt had gone to parts unknown.

When she awoke in the morning, the Volt was parked outside. "Sweet Jesus." she muttered to herself. The appearance of the Volt had changed drastically. It was covered in scratches, dings, and dents. It was also covered in mud and plant life.

She looked around, and found Joel seated on the back of the Volt. He was in rougher shape than the car he was seated on. He was covered in mud as well, and had several injuries.

"What happened to you?" she asked him, not unkindly. "We, me and the autobot here, went out on a tough op last night." he said, cleaning a knife. "The Volt is an autobot?"

He smiled slightly. "Yeah. He's very shy. Not really sure of himself, but he is a fine, upstanding bot. Knows his duty, and would never leave a bot or man behind. Don't feel bad if he doesn't talk to you. He will, one day."

"Is he hurt bad?" Lena asked him, touching the car. It was warm. Joel chuckled. "No. His injuries are minor. He will be fine." Joel said, pulling leaves from the base of the rear windshield.

"You look like you got beat up." she said, noticing his wounds. He chuckled again. "I'm ok. Just some cuts and scrapes." he said, quietly. "Bullshit. Your temple is bleeding. Here, I'll patch you up." she said, heading for a first aid kit.

She sat next to him on the trunk of the Volt, and opened the kit. "I am sorry for grabbing you as I did when we first met." he said, as she cleaned the blood from the side of his head.

Her blue eyes softened. "I understand why. I'm sorry for being a royal class asshole. I just, I like my freedom. Kind of like these autobots. After I patch you up here, I think I'll give him a bath, and pull those dents." she said, knocking her knuckle off the Volt.

"That's not something taught to the Rangers." Joel said. "This one learned it in high school. My dad taught at the auto shop. I was in his class. He was a Ranger in Vietnam. He and my mom had me late in life. He died, a few years ago. We buried him in Arlington National Cemetery. I think he would be proud of me, for following him. So what about your family?"

"Well, my parents are dead. My dad was a soldier. He was killed in Vietnam. My mother died of cancer a few years before. I was raised by my godparents, and they were very good to me." he said, watching her gently place a band aid over his head wound.

"There. I think you'll live." Lena said with a smile. Joel smiled back at her. "Do you want help with the autobot?" he asked her. "No. I think I should do it myself. So he gets used to me. What's his name?" Joel smiled. "His name is Jolt. And I think, I'm going to take a nap. Remember, he's shy, so don't be upset if he doesn't talk. But he wont hurt you. He's probably tired too. It was a rough night for both of us." "Good night, Joel. I'll take care of your buddy here."

Lena looked at the Volt. He was leaking fluids, and covered in crud. His usually pristine blue was marred with dents and scratches. "Hello, Jolt. I'm going to take care of you. I hope you don't mind." she said.

She dragged a garden hose and a bucket filled with car soap outside, and placed it next to the Volt. Then, she dropped a soft sponge in it. She turned on the hose, and made sure the water was warm. She didn't want to hit him with cold water.

She sprayed the car down with water, and she took to scrubbing all the mud from the car. She felt the car shudder and tremble under her touch. "I wont hurt you, Jolt. Just giving you a much needed bath. And I'll fix your dents."

Once the Volt was clean, Lena pulled a dent puller from the mechanical shop, and she went to work, pulling dent after dent out of his frame. Once she had finished, she took a touch up pen, and began filling in his many scratches. "There you go, Jolt. It's not perfect, but it still looks good."

Lena smiled at the car, and her conversation with Joel. There was a mutual respect starting to build.


	4. Matters of the Spark

Lena awoke early the next morning to find Joel and the Volt missing. She didn't linger on it though. She was due in the med bay, to work with Ratchet, learning about how the autobots worked.

"Ah. Good morning, Major. You will be with Firestar today. She is my only femme medibot, and as with humans, femmes are different. She will be training you today. I have to patch up Jolt, and he isn't quite ready for you to see him yet." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, where is Joel? He usually walks me here." she asked, concerned. "Oh. He, I thought you knew. Anyway, go and see Firestar. She is waiting for you." he said, waiving her off.

Lena crossed over the door to the back hangar, where she found Firestar working. "Hello, Major Lena. Ratchet said you were coming. So I have a great lesson planned for you. Today, I will teach you all about a spark." she said with a kid smile, lifting her up onto a large table.

"Before Cybertron was destroyed, I was a master at spark problems." "What's a spark?" Lena asked her dumbly. "Our spark is our life force. It is our being, our memories, our emotions, it is, who we are." the young medibot explained.

"Ratchet is sending Jolt over. His casing needs repaired. He's lucky he didn't die that last time we went out. Looks like you will finally get to meet him. He has alot of small injuries you can help fix as well." Firestar said, watching the door.

A blue autobot, who Lena discerned as Jolt, walked into the room, and sat on the table. She knew it was him. He was Chevy blue.

"You must be Jolt." Lena said, climbing onto his leg. He had a kind smile. "Yes, Lena. I am Jolt." he said kindly. She knew the voice. It was Joel's voice. She finally put the pieces together. Joel, _was_ Jolt. Clever.

Lena inspected every wound she had found, in a small area. Some of them would be easy to fix. She wanted to look at his hands. Four long scythe looking blades, on each hand, chrome plated, and sharp as a sword. "Use care. They are very sharp, and you could hurt yourself very easily."

"Kay, Jolt. I want to make sure that it is ok that Lena see and touch your spark. It's why she's here." Firestar said. "It's fine, Star. I'll allow it." he said, looking down at her.

Firestar held out her hand. "You'll get a better view from my shoulder." she said sweetly to Lena. The Major climbed aboard, and perched herself on Firestar's shoulder.

The female bot nodded to Jolt, who then touched his own chest. The blue metal moved and shifted, revealing a hole, with a blue glow, larger than Lena's head.

The casing was indeed damaged. "Alright Major. You must pull out the large shard in the middle." Firestar told her, pointing at the shard, that looked like glass.

Lena looked up at Jolt, and back at Firestar. "Am I going to hurt him?" she asked, concerned. "Yes, but if it isn't removed, it will hurt me more." Jolt answered her.

She took a deep breath, and reached for the shard. His blue spark was humming with a low buzz. The closer she got, the more the hum intensified. She stopped just before her hand reached the shard of broken casing.

Jolt's spark snaked itself around her wrist, and through her fingers. An unusual feeling of apprehensive fondness crept through her, and she moved her fingers. The energy moved with her, and it seemed to promise her safety. She grabbed the shard of broken casing, and yanked hard, removing it from where it had been lodged. Jolt didn't even flinch.

The energy of his spark washed her with a feeling of relief, and minor pain. She continued to allow it to wrap around her wrist and snake along her hand. "It's beautiful." she marveled. She got a thankful feeling from the energy, and more of a sense of fondness. She giggled like a little girl, as it worked it way up her arm, tickling her.

Lena had never seen or felt anything like this before. It was a truly amazing sight. Being here with the autobots was certainly worth this experience.

"You are lucky this didn't kill you." Firestar said to Jolt, while lowering Lena back to the table. "I know, Star. Any chance it can be fixed?" "There is. I can craft a new one for you, but I need to use earth's elements. This wasn't exactly something I brought with me."

Lena examined the shard. "I can make it. Not of this, but it will be just as strong. I'll need a few days, but I can do this." she said, holding the shard.

Jolt and Firestar looked at each other. "I think consulting Ratchet might be helpful, Lena. But I have no disagreement." Jolt said. "Nor do I." Firestar said, turning her attention to Jolt. "You are restricted to the base until she completes it. You know that, right? You can't go into battle with an unprotected spark." she said, watching Lena scamper off the table with the shard to talk to Ratchet.

"Interesting, her." Firestar said. "How so?" Jolt asked, having no idea what she was talking about. "I especially like how your spark reacted to her. Sparks only wrap themselves in things they would die to protect. Things they love beyond all else. Interesting."

Jolt chuckled. "Star, I wanted to offline her a week ago. My spark was just happy to get rid of that shard." Jolt retorted. "Sure. And I'm Primus. Think what you want, Jolt. Denial will not win you fair lady human. Your spark has already chosen her." she said with a smile.


	5. Matters of the Heart

Author Note: Thanks so much for reading! And I love reviews! I'm also looking for a beta reader, if anybody is interested. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

…...

Lena went to work on Jolt's spark case, using the empty, up to date lab on the base. Her background in chemistry and physics would come in handy here.

She examined the shard, noticing the shape of the case had been a sphere, about the size of a soccer ball. "Thirty inches around." Lena mumbled aloud, jotting notes. "Material. Material. What the hell is this shit?" she mumbled, looking at the shard under a magnifying glass.

"Polycarbonate. No, it wouldn't be near strong enough. Heat alone would crack it." she was talking to herself as she tried to figure out what a good material would be. A diamond that size would be impossible to find. She had a brilliant idea. A lab grown gemstone. She went to visit Ratchet.

"What do you think Ratch? We could test it before we use it. Just have Ironhide shoot it with those big cannons of his, and Dino try to break it with his blades." Lena said, looking up at the yellow med officer.

"And what gem were you thinking? You cannot create a perfect diamond." "I figured since a diamond is a 10 on the Mohs Scale, I'd go for a 9. A blue sapphire. Will look pretty with the spark glow as well. But that's not relevant." She said, eating a banana.

"The spark will saturate the gem. It would be unwise to hollow out a stone that large, and a pure solid gem would house it comfortably, as long as you can construct the energon lines that are on his current casing. Remember Major, this is vital to his survival. It must be done correctly, or you will kill him." Ratchet warned.

"I'll have Firestar help me." Lena said, before leaving him. She didn't eat lunch or dinner that day, and she worked on calculations into the night.

"Committed, isn't she?" Optimus said to Jolt as the younger mech watched her though a window. "I guess." Jolt replied. "Ratchet told me of the destruction of your spark casing." Optimus said. "Yeah. I'm trapped here, until someone figures out how to make a new one that won't kill me."

"It seems as if Major Lena has overcome her dislike of you. Is that what she is working on? Your spark casing?" Optimus asked him. "Yeah. Been in there all day. Didn't even come out to eat." "It looks as if she has fallen into stasis. Go and get her. Humans don't do well being online for long periods of time, Jolt. It will scramble her processors. She is kind enough to help you. Show her the same courtesy."

"Optimus?" Jolt asked as he stood next to him. "Yes?" "Did you ever allow your spark to make a complicated decision for you?" "Firestar told me about that. If you pursue it, I would not object. Our sparks react to those we love. Even before we know we love them. But tread lightly, Jolt. Humans can be indecisive, and most do not bond for life as we do. I do not want to see you hurt emotionally. You are vital to our future. Go get her. She is exhausted. To answer your question, yes. I have."

Jolt transformed into the Volt, and projected his human holoform. He entered the lab, and saw Lena. Her red hair was falling from its usual bun, curls everywhere. Her head rested on her right arm, and a pencil was in her left hand. Her notes and sketches were strewn across the work table.

He mused over her notes. She had plenty. She had the shard she had pulled from his spark, and it had been drawn and redrawn several times. Another paper full of shapes and notes written to each was what she was working on when she fell asleep. Jolt looked closely at this.

"Oval cut. Conventional and centered. Ball cut. Conventional and centered. Spark will saturate gem, and take shape of cut. Consult Jolt on cut for his spark case. Heart cut. Irony at it's best." she had written.

"Come on, Lena. It's time for bed." he said to her quietly. She mumbled and shifted, obviously still asleep. "Come on." he said with a chuckle, looping and arm under her legs and arms. She was pressed against his chest, and the warm and loving hum of his spark took over him.

The chilly rain was falling outside the lab, annd it was over a mile walk to her hangar. Jolt's holoform put Lena in the backseat of the Volt, and covered her with a soft blanket. He drove to her hangar, and discovered it leaking above her bed.

He decided, rather than moving her again, she could sleep inside the Volt. She awoke in the morning, trying to figure out where she was. "Good morning, Major. You fell asleep in the lab. I brought you back to your hangar, and was going to place you in your bed. But your bed has a leak above it. So you slept in the Volt. Forgive me, but you seemed uncomfortable sitting in a lab chair, drooling over your work." he chided her.

She sat up n the seat. "Sorry." she said, rubbing her eyes. "You may return to stasis if you wish. I have contacted Ratchet, and told him I would not allow you to work today. Your body needs to rest, and I will look after you."

Lena laid back down on the soft velvet seat, and curled up under her blanket. "Jolt?" she asked him quietly. "Yes?" "Would you turn on some air?" "Sure." he said through the speakers. The air conditioner burst to life, pleasantly cooling the car.

The following morning,after Lena had slept most of the previous day away, Jolt stretched out as she began to grow the sapphire that would protect his spark. Her love of science and technology had brought her to NEST. And her very hot head.

As a result of his recent injury, his spark was vulnerable. He could not participate in training exercises or even play around with Sideswipe and Crosshairs. He was bored out of his processors, and it would take nearly a month for Lena and another scientist to create a gem that size.

He had stayed away from her, fearing that the friendship that they had started to build on would crumble if he spent too much time with her. She was still the same human that had thrown a boot at him. He found it interesting that once she had figured out that he was an autobot, her attitude toward him changed almost instantly.

Boredom was plaguing Jolt. Lena was busy with his gemstone, and he couldn't do anything for anyone. He decided, to take a walk along the white sand beach of the base. He was amazed by nature. Humans were so unaware of the natural beauty that surrounded them.

The air smelled of salt water, and the warm sun shone down on the white, soft sand. It felt unusual under his massive feet, but it was a good feeling. He sat in the sand, and watched the waves roll up and splash over his legs, and then go back out to the sea.

This became his daily routine. He would watch the sun rise and set on the same beach as he enjoyed the feeling of the sand on his metal, and the gentle waves as they rolled in and out.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Lena's voice said from behind him. "Hello, Major." he said, looking back at her.

She wasn't dressed as she normally was. Lena was wearing very little. She sported a camo string bikini, with a camo wrap around her waist. Jolt was alarmed by her lack of clothing. Her hair was also down, and it was waving gently in the breeze. Her dog tags hung around her neck. She was also wearing camo flip flops. She didn't look like a soldier at all.

"Major, where are your clothes?" Jolt asked her. Lena smiled. "This is a bathing suit, Jolt. It's for swimming." she explained. Lena was now standing right next him. "I've been here for almost a month, and this is the first time I've stopped to admire the beauty I'm surrounded by." she said, looking out at the waves.

Jolt noticed the tattoo on her right arm. It was the Ranger Arc, with the banner for the 75th Ranger Unit under it. The tattoo was small, and it was well drawn.

"How goes the gem?" Jolt asked her. "Slow. And once it reaches full size, we'll have a gem cutter cut it and polish it to whatever shape you want. It might take longer than I thought, though. I want to make sure it's tough enough." she said, removing her wrap.

There was a large scar on her back. It was long and wide. "What happened here?" Jolt asked her. "Oh. When I was in Afghanistan, I was separated from my unit, and kidnapped. I was a prisoner. I was beaten, raped, and tortured nearly to death. This one that you see, they jammed a knife in my back, and slowly carved it. Then the Rangers came, and the Taliban soldiers who had captured me, left me for dead. The guys found me in time. And Nick, who was a pathfinder, was with them."

"Was Nick your mate?" Jolt asked her, curious. "Yes, but he was no better than the ones who held me captive. After we went back to the States, and I was fully recovered, he started on me."

Lena could tell that Jolt didn't understand. "He beat me. I started showing up for training with multiple bruises and fresh wounds. And my guys, well they noticed. They asked me and I kept making up excuses. But they knew. They went after him, and when they found him, they beat him nearly to death. Then, they turned him over to the MP's for assaulting an officer. They wouldn't allow him anywhere near me. So for a while I felt safe with my guys. Then, when I got assigned here, I lost my guys."

"I feel alone here sometimes, you know." she said. "I would never allow you to be hurt." Jolt said, shocked by what he was hearing. "How could your mate do that to you? That is a crime on our planet, and it is punishable by death. Not even a Decepticon would commit such a vile act."

"I'm not afraid of him anymore. I'm better for having lived through it. Want to go swimming with me?"

"Swimming?" Jolt asked curious. "Ha. Yes. You will need your human form. And I think, swimming trunks would do the trick." she said.

Jolt was still for a moment. Lena knew he was using his link to the internet, or he was talking with another autobot. He would always go still while using his link.

He transformed into the Volt. The man she knew as Joel, got out of the Volt, and Lena smiled at his choice of wardrobe. Board shorts, blue and white digital camo pattern on the left side, and a solid blue color on the right. There was also a Chevy bow tie on the right side, in a black outline.

Lena held out her hand. "Have you ever done this before?" "No." he replied, sheepishly looking at her. "Come on." she said, grabbing his wrist. She dragged him out toward the waves.

"You are not afraid?" Jolt asked her. "No. It's safe. We won't go in too far." she said, walking slowly into the water.

He was hesitant to go any further than his waist. Lena had taken his arm, and stayed with him. It was a strange feeling for him.

Firestar and Optimus watched them from a distance. "How goes the construction of his spark casing?" Optimus asked the young medibot. "It's growing quickly. And speaking of growing, Optimus. I see something else growing too." she said, watching the human Jolt run his hand over her shoulder tattoo.

"Very interesting. His spark has already chosen her." Optimus observed. Firestar giggled. "I don't think Jolt knows it yet. I do know that he will never be bored."


	6. Fear

Several days had passed before Lena noticed any change in the size of the sapphire. She had gotten herself into a routine of going jogging in the morning, eating breakfast, working in the lab until supper time, and then she would go to the beach for a swim.

Jolt would accompany her to the beach, but he stayed on the shore. He was wary of the ocean. He was always quiet, and he would watch her.

Lennox visited her in the lab. The sapphire was now the size of a soccer ball, and nearly ready to be cut, and fitted with the energon lines. "Lena?" Lennox said. "What's up Will?" she asked, not looking up from what she was doing.

"We, uh, got some new recruits, this, morning. Pathfinders." he stammered. She was leaning over her gem, and she rose to look at him. "Lieutenant Nick Winters had been assigned to NEST as director of the Pathfinder team."

"Will." Lena said, in a state of shock. "I know, Lena. I know. I tried to stop it, but Director Galloway wants him here. Even after I explained. He says you should be able to defend yourself, being a Ranger and all. His words."

Lena stared at him dumbly. "I talked to Optimus. Jolt will not be leaving you alone any time soon. Nor will his big buddies. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Dino, Crosshairs, and Drift, have all volunteered to help look after you. Which makes you more heavily guarded than the President. You have six autobots protecting you from one man. Epps and I will be watching him as well. I'm sorry, Lena. I tried." Lennox said.

She did not answer him. Her ex boyfriend was the only thing on this earth that she was afraid of. Even though she had lied to Jolt.

She sat on the beach, alone later that day. She didn't want to bother Jolt. "Lena?" her blood ran cold. She knew the chilling sound of the voice behind her. She stood quickly, prepared for a fight.

"What the hell do you have to say to me? If you had any sense, you would know I never wanted to see you again. I should have let my squad kill you." she snapped, nervous because she was unarmed.

She heard a cannon whir and cock behind her. "Back off. You touch her, and you will die. I'm sure no one would miss you." the voice of Firestar snapped. "Easy. I only want to speak with her." Nick said.

"You don't deserve that right." Firestar snapped, stepping in front of Lena. "Now, leave, before I kill you." she snapped, her cannon whirring with a pink glow.

He began to back away, then stopped. "You cant kill me. Your leader wont let you." he snapped. "She won't, but I am not afraid to slice you in half." Sideswipe said, appearing from nowhere, and drawing a blade, ten feet long.

"Up you get, Major. You deserve better company." Sideswipe said, holding out his hand. Lena climbed into his hand, quickly, and was placed on the right shoulder of the silver corvette.

"Thanks." she said, as Sideswipe walked away from him. "You have no idea how great you timed it." she added. "No worries, babe. Firestar and I are always happy to help you. You are helping my best friend, after all."

"Jolt is your best friend?" Lena asked him, amazed. "Sure he is. We grew up together. Went to the same schools, even lived in the same neighborhood of the city. We all knew each other since sparklings."

Sideswipe, Lena found, oozed charm. He was friendly and charismatic, as well as slightly arrogant and very vein.

"Was Jolt a troublemaker?" Lena asked, curious about his past. "Ha. Nope. Me, and Sunny, Dino, and Crosshairs were the troublemakers. Jolt and Drift kind of, always got busted and took the fall. Loyal to the end. What I don't understand, is why are you afraid of your mate?"

"He is not my mate. He was, but not anymore." Lena said, getting closer to Sideswipe's head. "Why? Don't your kind mate for life?" "No we don't. Many do, but not me and him." "Well, why?" Sideswipe asked, curious. "I'd rather not talk about it." she said quickly.

Sideswipe picked up on her anxiety. "How is Jolt's new pretty rock?" he asked, changing the subject. "Done. But before Firestar and Ratchet will use it, we need to test it. I need some really big guns and blades." The silver bot giggled. "Always happy to help." he said, his blade popping out of his left arm.

Jolt's friends gathered on the firing range. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Dino, Crosshairs, Drift, and Ironhide waited for her and Firestar's holoform to carry the stone onto the range. All of the autobots fired their guns at the gem, and Ironhide let loose a few rockets. Dino, Drift, and Sideswipe, all hit the gem with their long bladed weapons, multiple times, Dino even going as far as to intentionally break it in the center.

Firestar an Lena inspected the gem for any kind of imperfection after the pounding. Not even a scratch. The gemstone was given to a jeweler, to be cut into the shape of a heart. It was the cut Jolt had chosen.

Lena was escorted back to her hangar by Firestar. "Good night, Lena." she said sweetly. She looked around her empty hangar. "Where's Jolt?" she asked the young medibot. "In a meeting with Optimus. He will be along shortly."

She had not been sleeping much lately. Her ex being on the base made her uneasy. Jolt wasn't here to protect her, and she was scared. She had never been afraid in her life. Not even when she was a prisoner.

Lena sat on the edge of her bed, and removed her boots. She laid on the side of her bed, tired from the long day.

Jolt had returned from his meeting with Optimus, to find her asleep on her bed. She was shaking while she slept, but his scans showed him she was not cold. He was in his human form, so that he could check on her.

He watched her for while. The shaking became increasingly violent, and it looked as if she was fighting with someone. She woke up with an ear splitting, blood curdling scream.

The high pitch and sudden noise made him jump in alarm. "Lena? Are you alright? That was some scream." he said, sitting on the bed. Lena looked around at where she was. She was sweating, and breathing heavily.

She shook her head, and Jolt saw something in her eyes he had never seen before. He saw fear. He had never seen her cry before, either. He watched tears glisten her blue eyes. "Lena. Do not be afraid. I am here, and I will keep you safe." he said, hugging her.

"Come on. You can sleep in the Volt." he said gently, helping her to her feet. He walked her over to the Volt, and opened the back door. Lena climbed inside, to find not just a back seat, but a full sized white velvet seat that she could easily stretch out on.

There was a white velvet pillow, and a white velvet blanket, folded up in the front passenger side corner. He climbed in behind her, and the doors locked with an audible click. "You are safe, Lena. You can sleep. Your body needs it." he said, seated Indian style on the seat.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked him. "Lena, I will be here. I cannot transform with you inside." he said with a smile. "No, I mean, will you in human form stay with me?" "I won't be able to hold it all night. But I will keep it until you fall asleep." he said, his glowing blue eyes looking at her.

She heard the air conditioner spring to life. Lena curled herself up under his right arm, and rested her head on his chest. She heard the humming of his spark in his holoform. "Jolt?" she asked him. "Yes?" "Thank you for being here."


	7. Implant

Lena was standing on Jolt's open chest, giggling at the tickles his spark was giving her, as it wrapped itself around her. Firestar and Ratchet were putting the finishing touches on the sapphire that would be placed in the opening she was standing next to. His spark always made her giggle like a school girl. It was warm, affectionate, and loving.

Firestar and Ratchet observed the actions closely. "You think this will work, Ratch?" Firestar asked him. "I don't see why not. His spark has already chosen her. I think it's just a matter of time before he knows it. It chooses what we want, long before we do." Ratchet said, watching Lena smile as Jolt's spark wrapped itself around her.

Jolt was quiet and still, watching his spark play with Lena. "it doesn't hurt you, does it?" she asked him, as the energy snaked up her neck. "No." Jolt said with a smile.

"Okay, Lena. We are going to knock Jolt out, and put in the stone." Firestar said, holding out her hand. Lena left the spark contact, and climbed into the hand of the female bot. Firestar placed her on the large table, and then looked at her. "Do not be alarmed. It will not hurt him. Just looks like it does." Firestar said, looking at Jolt, who nodded.

Ratchet pushed a button on a machine, causing Jolt to go rigid, shake, and then fall limp. Lena remembered Firestar's words, and remained quiet as she and Ratchet implanted the sapphire.

"Come on. I believe it is afraid to flow into the gem without some encouragement." Ratchet said to her quietly, holding out his hand. He placed her on Jolt's chest, and the spark wrapped itself up on her body. "Lena, tell it to flow into the gem. Jolt will die if you don't." Ratchet warned.

Lena whispered to the spark, assuring it was safe for it to live there. This energy, hated to be away from her. The blue spark made a strange noise, grazed the side of her face gently, and flew into the gem. It made the sapphire glow beautifully, and it held the energy in place inside.

"Ratch? What was that strange noise?" Lena asked. Ratchet chuckled slightly. "It was talking to you, in Cybertronian." "It spoke to me? What did it say?" she asked. Firestar giggled. "It told you, Major, that it belongs to you, and you alone. It said it has chosen you." Firestar explained.

"Am I going to be a sacrifice or something?" Lena asked them, scared of it. "No. The opposite." Firestar said. "You feel affection and warmth coming from it when it wraps itself up in you, don't you?" Ratchet asked her.

"And a major feeling like nothing can hurt me." Lena added. "Lena, Jolt's spark told you something that we cannot tell you. It asked us not to. It is something you will have to figure out on your own. For now, Jolt needs to rest." Ratchet said, offering his hand.

"Ratch, can I, stay with him? I'm worried about him. I just want to make sure he is okay." Lena asked. Ratchet looked at Firestar. "Objections?" "No. She can stay with him." Firestar said.

"It will be a few days before he wakes. It's like a human coma. We will wake him up when the spark is safe. You may stay with him the whole time." Ratchet said.

For several days, Lena stayed with Jolt. She sat on his chest, feeling the warmth of the spark under her body. An occasional tendril of energy would snake up and greet her, but it would then return to the stone. Ratchet and Firestar had left him in a coma longer than originally thought. When Lena asked why, she was not given an answer.

"He should be fully functional by now. There is something I'm not seeing here." Lena overheard Firestar say to Ratchet. "I know what it is. The gem is solid. A normal spark case is not. It is, however, listening to Lena. It has done everything she has asked of it. It needs time to get used to a new home. But it is taking too long. I think, this is going to kill him."

"Kill him? Ratchet, why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me do this? Now he's going to die, and it will be my fault?" Lena snapped at the two medibots standing in front of her.

"Now Lena, we had no way of knowing of his spark would reject it." Firestar said, trying to calm her. Lena was standing on Jolt's chest, tears leaking from her eyes. "How could the both of you let me do this to him?"

A loud beeping noise came from behind her. "The spark's power is weakening. Lena, you must move, the gem is going to kill him!" Ratchet snapped frantically. "Firestar, get Optimus here immediately."

Ratchet quickly opened Jolt's chest, and began to disconnect the gem. Lena tripped from the sudden movement of the metal she was standing on, and fell into the spark chamber. She bounced her head off the sapphire, and landed directly on the plate at the back of the chamber.

Lena opened her eyes, to see the sapphire above her, the spark humming weakly. She reached up and touched the gem. "You're still in there." she whispered. It responded with a tendril around her fingers. "Please, don't take Jolt away from me. He's my friend. He's the only one I've got anymore." As if it had been listening, a violent crackling sound came from the gem. It was the brightest she had ever seen Jolt's spark glow.

She climbed out of the chamber, her head bleeding. "Lena, are you alright?" Ratchet asked her. "My head hurts. How is he?" "Doing well. Optimus is here. We were going to use an allspark shard to revive him. His spark crackled with such force. It has stabilized itself. Now, let me see your head."

"I'm okay. Is he going to make it?" Lena asked. "I think he is out of danger." Ratchet told her, knowing exactly why Jolt was still alive.

Lena had been staying in the med bay with Jolt for almost four full weeks. She had fallen asleep as she laid on his chest, right above his spark. His body had it's usual warmth back, and he was breathing normally again.

"Amazing creatures, humans." Ratchet said to Optimus. "Ratchet, how is my nephew?" "He is recovering well. We had that slight rejection in the beginning, and we'd thought we might lose him, but he is still with us, and I think he will be just fine. He's young, in perfect health otherwise, and he had a little help."

"Help?" Optimus asked. "That little human probably saved him. His spark, it spoke to her. It told her it loved her. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that. She must figure it out on her own. She cares for him too. She has stayed with him the entire time. She has been in close proximity to that spark for some time, and she will not leave him."

"So he will make a full recovery?" Optimus asked. "Yes." Ratchet replied. "Ratchet, he is my brother's son. He is the only family I have. Look after him for me, my old friend."

Ratchet woke Jolt up without disturbing the sleeping Lena. "Ratch. How did it go?" Jolt asked him, trying to move. "Don't move. You are being used for a bed." he said quietly. Lena was sleeping on his chest. "She has been here with you the whole time. She has been a big part of why your spark didn't reject the stone. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. She really didn't leave me?" "Argued with us about it. She insisted." "Am I okay, Ratch?" Jolt asked him. "Yes. You can go in the morning. For now, let her sleep. She hasn't done much of it lately."


	8. The Bond

Jolt carried Lena back to her hangar, and placed her in her bed. He'd done it so many times before. He had noticed, in the weeks since his spark case had been broken, a bond was starting to grow.

Once she had realized that he was an autobot, Lena had changed her attitude towards him. Her dislike and discontent seemed to melt away. He reasoned that she didn't want to argue with an alien.

Recently, he noticed he had been seeing her differently. He saw her blue eyes, and her red curls. He saw her moments of weakness. He saw her wear barely nothing to go swimming, and he marveled at her beauty. For being a short female soldier, she had all the courage of any autobot.

Lena awoke the following morning to find herself in her bed. She didn't remember crawling into it. She sat up, realizing that she was still wearing her uniform from the previous day. She took a quick shower, and changed into a clean set of camouflage pants and a green shirt. She swept her red curls into a high ponytail, and wrapped it in a bun.

Jolt's vehicle form was sitting in it's usual spot, his holoform on the hood, resting his eyes. She walked by him into the small kitchen that had been built for her, and pulled a poptart from the cabinet.

She stood at the sink, and ate her light breakfast quietly. She didn't want to disturb Jolt. A set of muscular forearms snaked their way around her midsection. The soft and sudden touch made her jump. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Jolt said, quickly releasing her. "It's alright. It's been a very long time since anyone touched me like that."

"Lena, I wanted to thank you properly for what you have done for me. There is nothing I can really give you that you need, but I am in your debt. I want to repay a kindness, but I'm really not sure how." Jolt said, watching her blue eyes for a reaction.

Lena was backed against the sink. She had no escape. "Jolt I, you don't need to repay me." she said, her voice slightly shaky.

Jolt cupped her cheek. "Yes I do. I do have a ridiculous request, if you will grant it." he said, feeling the warmth of her skin under his hand. "What?" "Would you allow me to, never mind. It's not proper." he said, lowering his hand. "Jolt, what?" she asked him, her eyes staring him down, with no fear.

"Would you, allow me to kiss you?" he breathed, terrified of her answer. "That's it? That's all you want for me saving your life, is a kiss?" she asked him, surprised by his request. "Yes." he said, shying away from her as if he had been scolded.

"Well, if that's all you want. I think I can do that for you." she said with a smile. "You don't have to if you are uncomfortable. I can't believe I asked you that. I'm such an idiot." he said, chastising himself.

"Jolt?" Lena said, wrapping her fingers around his hand. "Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me." she said, grabbing him by his blue shirt, and pulling him close. Jolt lowered his head to kiss her, but he stopped short. "Are you sure?" he asked her. "Jolt." she said, her blue eyes watching him.

A sweet smell of vanilla and metal filled her nose as the holoform's lips made contact with hers. She was standing on her toes, and Jolt noticed she was struggling due to the foot difference in height. Without breaking his kiss, he picked her up, and seated her her on the edge of the sink.

To Jolt's surprise, Lena guided his arms around her waist, before wrapping her own arms around his neck. As she kissed him, she heard the happy humming of his spark. His body was pressed against hers. His body was unusually warm to her, but the contact was perfect. Jolt's hands slid up her back, under her shirt. Her skin was soft, and smelled of black cherries.

"Lena? I wanted to go over your leave request before we head back to the States..Oh." It was Lennox. Although the two had broken the contact, they were in a compromising position. Jolt was positioned between her legs, with his arms around her waist.

Mortified, Jolt released her, and allowed her to to drop from the edge of the sink. "Will." "Do, you, want me to come back later?" Lennox asked her with a smile. "No. I can explain."

Lennox raised his hand to silence her. "You don't have to. I'm not going to say anything. Except for, it's about time." Lennox said, watching Jolt's holoform.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lena asked him sheepishly, scratching the hair under her curly bun. "Your leave request. Since it's almost Christmas, your leave was granted. But instead of two weeks, it's only one. You know they don't like you blowing all of it at once." Lennox said.

"But it's roughly 2400 miles from Fort Bliss to Salem. That's like two days of driving." Lena complained. "Fly." Will said. "I hate planes. I'm on them enough. And I wanted to ask you if Jolt could come with me."

Shock emanated from Jolt, as he looked at Lennox. "I can't make that decision. That's up to Optimus. You should ask him, Lena. He might allow it." Lennox said, having her sign some paperwork and leaving them.

Jolt looked at Lena. "Do you want me to go with you?" "No. I need to talk to big man myself." she said with a smile.

Optimus was involved in a chess match with Ratchet. It was rare that Optimus was not doing something to better their chances to win the war, but when he did such things, they usually involved using logic and reason.

"Hi Ratch." Lena yelled from the floor, looking up at the two of them. The sudden noise made both bot jump. "Sorry, guys. Optimus, may I have a minute of your time? I'd like to ask you something, and it's important to me." Lena asked him kindly.

Optimus looked down at her. "Yes, Major?" he asked her. His voice was stern, but his expression was kind. "Well, we are going back to the mainlandfor a few weeks, and a really big holiday is coming. So, I'm going home to be with my family."

"Major, you do not need my permission." he told her. "No, um but Jolt does." she replied. "Jolt?" Optimus asked, slightly surprised at her request. "Well, you assigned him to guard me, right? He would be safe. It's just me and my mom and my two sisters. They won't know he's an autobot. I swear. Well, and my stepdad too. He will be perfectly safe." Lena said, beginning to ramble.

Optimus always had intimidated her, but he was always kind to her when they spoke. "Calm your processors, Major. You do not need to justify why you are asking." he said with a sight smile. "I will grant Jolt permission to accompany you. However, Jolt is very important to us as well. I will be sending one of his friends, to watch his back. You never know where or if trouble will find you. He will make the decision on who goes with him." Optimus told her.

Lena jumped up and hugged his foot. "Thank you so much!"


	9. History Lessons

"No way. I'm your best friend, but I'm not going, brother. Humans call this dreadful cold nonsense 'winter'. And it snows, then they put dirt on the roads, and I will not get dirty. Besides, Stiletta needs me here. I promised to help her with a project. I have no idea what I volunteered for." Sideswipe said to Jolt, his hands up.

Sunstreaker had also declined. Crosshairs and Dino refused to spend time with humans they didn't know, apologizing to Jolt. He was running out of friends to ask. He needed someone with good skill as a fighter to go with him, or Optimus would not allow him to go with Lena.

He contemplated asking Skids and Mudflap. The more he thought about it, the worse an idea it became. Prowl had declined, and Arcee was staying with Ratchet. Firestar refused, stating her duties were more important.

Jolt was frustrated, and he walked along the beach, kicking sand angrily. Even Ironhide and Chromia had refused to go with him.

"You have real heavy feet. You broke my concentration." Drift snapped from under the palm trees. "Sorry Drift." Jolt said, sitting next to his friend. "No matter, Jolt. What has got you so tightly wound?" Drift asked him.

"Well, I need someone to go with me when I leave with Lena. She wanted me to go with her, but Optimus says I need a guard myself. Sides won't even go. I was looking forward to spending some time with her, off base, to get to know what kind of femme she really is." Jolt said, scratching his neck with his long fingers.

"I will go with you." Drift said. "Why? You don't get anything out of it. Maybe a bit of education on human interactions and a cold bumper." Jolt said. "Ahhh yes. But I am your friend, am I not? We have been through much together as brothers in arms, and brothers in trouble. Old Ironhide was not easy for you to grow up with. I took the fall as much as you did for those other afts. But because this is important to you Jolt, I will go with you." Drift explained.

"Ha. We did cause a lot of trouble. Thanks, Drift. I appreciate it." Jolt said, quietly thanking Primus. "I assume I must use the holoform. Very well." Drift said, watching Jolt nod.

…...

Lena was in her hangar, packing her clothes. She was excited to be going home for Christmas, but she hadn't figured out how to explain two bodyguards. She decided to go for a walk, and enjoy the warm beach one final time before they rotated back to stateside.

She ran into Crosshairs. "Major. I heard you're taking Jolt with you." he said mockingly. She looked up at the green autobot, and kicked his foot. "You big goon. That's not very nice." she said with a smile. She and Crosshairs were friends, and were always battling with words, in which the green Corvette usually won.

"Two months ago, you hated him." Crosshairs stated. "Well, you overgrown rust bucket, things change." she said, kicking him again. "Kick me again, and I'll squash you." he said, nudging her with his foot. "You wouldn't dare. Ratchet would beat you. You know he loves me more than you anyway. And Firestar would hurt you." she retorted.

"The medibots don't scare me." Crosshairs said, scooping her up and placing her on his shoulder. "Yeah they do. Especially your pretty Firestar. And she wont patch you up after the next time you decide drag racing down the runway with Sideswipe and crash." Lena said, giggling.

"Yes she will." he responded. Lena looked at the side of his head. There were glyphs on his head, just like any other autobot, but his were unique to him. "What are they?" she asked, tracing the glyphs with her hand. "They are a family mark. Every autobot has them, and those who share the same parents, have identical marks. It tells us which family and which line you are. It's like a brand." Crosshairs said, flinching at her touch.

"So since Optimus and Jolt are family, would their marks be the same?" Lena asked, curious. "No. While it is true that they are the same family, Jolt has a different mark. It is a blend of his mother's mark and his father's mark. His father's mark was the same as Optimus. Jolt's dad was Optimus's older brother, Thunderbolt Prime. Jolt, is the last of the pure Prime line."

"Pure?" Lena asked, confused. "Okay. I'll tell you a brief story that every sparkling is taught. In the beginning, there were the original thirteen Primes. Primus created them to be unique, and to pave their own future. We are all descendants of a Prime, but there is only one pure line. As a gift for their feats in war, Primus created mates for the mechs under him. He had not expected Lady Solus and Lord Megatronus to fall in love. They produced their own line of male heirs to the name of Prime." Crosshairs said.

"So is the heir always male? What if there are more than one? Which Prime did you come from?" Lena asked, intrigued.

"The heir is always male. Always the eldest. In Optimus's case though, Thunder was killed, and Megatron defected. So that left Optimus. Sentinel had three sons. And I came from the line of Amalgamous Prime." Crosshairs told her.

"So what makes Jolt pure?" Lena asked him. "Weren't you listening? Jolt is the last descendant of Lady Solus and Lord Megatronus. He later became the Fallen. After he killed her. That is another story. Had the war never come, Jolt would have been born into a life of privilege and great social status. He would have been almost like a king."

"Jolt wouldn't be who he is if that would have happened." Lena observed. "I agree. He is my best friend. And he is very humble. He's always been that way, and it's a quality that many femmes on our planet chased him for." "So Jolt is a ladies man?"

"Not a chance. Jolt can't even talk to a femme. He got chased a lot in school for his mark. The mark of the Pure Prime. They all wanted fame and riches, social status, and privilege. That's not the kind of mate Jolt wanted."

Lena looked down at Crosshairs's paint. "Hairs, do you know what Jolt wants in a girl?" she blurted out. "Well, I don't really know, Major. I do know that he sees something special in you. I don't know why." he jested.

Crosshairs put her down, and she continued her walk, thinking about the great responsibility to the autobots that Jolt really had. Her blue Volt, was their next leader. He was quiet, calm, and fearless. He a lot of the same qualities as Optimus.

Before Lena had gone to West Point, she was a normal girl. She didn't like any kind of sport, cheer leading included. It was a waste of her time. Her high school days were spent in the books, getting the grades she needed to get in to the Military Academy. She didn't waste her time dating, and she hadn't done much of it after she'd graduated. Her only real adult boyfriend had been Nick, and it had been a disaster.

She had hoped this would be better.


	10. Rotations

Lena hated flying. Flying was her least favorite part of military life. Being a Ranger meant that she spent a lot of time on planes, and jumping out of them. Although she never minded the jump, she hated the plane.

She laid on Jolt's seat for most of the plane ride, nauseated. "I think I'm going to be sick." she whined to Jolt. "Ha. Just don't ruin the upholstery." he jested, as the blue Volt sat, strapped down on the plane.

"Take care of her, Jolt. She never did like planes. She might ruin you nice white interior." Lennox laughed, handing something to Epps.

Lena slept for some of the long flight, crossing multiple time zones, before the planes carrying the autobots landed in Lackland Air Force Base. Jolt felt bad for her. She was so sick while she was in the air, but once the plane landed, nearly 18 hours later.

She was preparing herself for the two thousand mile trip from Texas to Massachusetts. Jolt and Drift were going over routes, and travel direction and time. There was also a massive winter storm moving into their direction of travel.

The autobots who would be staying on the base, were preparing for the winter storm. Optimus wanted to help the humans, and asked Lennox how they could help. Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, and Hound were all fitted with plows.

Lena watched as Ratchet was being fitted with a bright yellow plow. "Good look for you, Ratch." she said, as he sat in vehicle form in front of the mechanics. "I have never seen this thing called snow, but I have heard of it. I look forward to learning about it." his voice said from under the hood.

"I think you will have a lot of it to learn from Ratch. I'll miss you for the next week." Lena said, patting his hood. "No two snowflakes are the same. Just like people." she added. Ratchet nosed forward, his warm metal grill nuzzling her harm. "I shall miss you around here as well, Major. I have become very fond of you. Arcee likes you as well." he said.

She walked around for a while, talking to the various autobots. Ironhide, who had been watching her, stepped in front of her. "Not going to leave without saying goodbye are you, Pretty Fleshy?"

"You are so sweet." she said mockingly. "I know. I want you to do something for me, Lena." Ironhide said, his blue eyes looking down at her. "What?" she asked him. "Look after Jolt and Drift for me. Jolt is my adopted son, and Drift is one of his very good friends. Keep them safe for me."

"You really are a sentimental old rust bucket. I'll take care of them, Hide." Lena said, lightly punching his foot.

Lena found Jolt being checked out by Firestar. "You are good to go. It looks as if your spark has completely taken to the gem. I heard Drift is going with you." she said, trying to make conversation.

"Drift is a good mech, Star. He always was." Jolt said, defending his friend. "I know." she giggled. "We caused a lot of trouble." she said, making some adjustments to Jolt's spark casing.

"Star, you ever think about giving Drift another chance? He cared about you." Jolt said. "I talked to him about it, but Drift believes that Primus has a grand plan for him, and it doesn't include me. Drift needs someone different. Be careful out there, Jolt. There is bad weather coming." Firestar said, finishing up with Jolt.

Jolt walked out of the med bay. "Jolt? Are you ready to go? I'd like to get going before this storm comes." Lena asked him. "I am ready, and Drift is just about prepared. So as soon as he is ready, we will go." Jolt said, watching her.

Minutes later, Lena tossed her bag in the blue Volt, and she and the two autobots headed from Texas to Salem, Massachusetts.


	11. Salem

Snow began to fall on them as they hit Tennessee, and got progressively worse as they traveled north. Jolt kept his mind on his task, which was to keep Lena safe.

The three arrived in Salem, exhausted from the caution Jolt and Drift had needed to navigate slick winter weather.

Lena took them to the point, where the open ocean was spread out like a black blanket before them. "The hotel at the end of the street, Jolt. It's called, The Luna Inn." Lena told him.

Jolt and Drift parked infront of the old brick building, and projected their holoforms. Jolt was his usual self, and Drift took on a more classic appearance. He was dressed in a military dress uniform, with a black beret sitting on top of black hair. Jolt looked at him. Lena was also dressed in a military dress uniform. He quickly changed his appearance to mimic that of Drift.

There was not much difference between Jolt and Drift as they stood before her. Their facial features were different, but they were close in height, weight, and service ribbons. They both wore a black beret, with a very small autobot symbol pinned to it. "You both look pretty." she chided, her skirt making her cold. "Thank you." they said in unison.

Lena went up the steps to the door of the hotel. She noticed a small satellite dish sitting outside a window, and a wire going under the glass. It was the undeniable sign that her twin sister, Corrine, was around, looking for aliens.

She opened the door, followed by her two boys. There was a young woman seated at the desk, with a computer and head phones. She bore a striking resemblance to Lena, except her red hair was straight. Lena had an identical twin.

"Lena!" the girl yelled, making Drift and Jolt jump in alarm at the sudden shriek. She jumped over the desk and hugged her sister tightly. "it's so good to have you home! How long are you staying?" Corrine asked her.

"Only till Friday." Lena replied, dropping her bag on the floor. Corrine's eyes shifted to the two men standing behind Lena. "Who are they?" "My boys. Meet Jolt, and Drift. Nicknames. Guys this is my sister, Corrine." Lena said.

Corrine shook their hands, and her eyes shifted back to Lena. "Roseanna is coming. Miss Perfect is bringing her demon spawns." Corrine said. "Rose. I haven't spoken to Rose since Dad died. Maybe I should." Lena mused. "Well, you know Rose. Always finding faults in everyone but herself." Corrine said, going back behind the desk.

"You want your old room?" she asked Lena. "Yeah." Lena said. "Mom had them all remodeled. Your room is a suite now. Huge bed, nice big sectional couch, and of course, all blue and white. Oh and the bathroom is big enough to play football in. She spared no expense when she redid the place. One Halloween and it was all paid off. We had people sleeping in the halls this year. It was so crazy. I'll let mom know you got in safe. Don't be surprised if she barges in on you." Corrine said, handing over a key, with a crescent moon keychain.

Lena took the two holoforms up the stairs one floor, and all the way down to the end of the hallway. Carefully putting the key in the lock, she turned it, and the door opened without a sound.

She flicked on a light, and was shocked at what greeted her. Blue carpeting, soft and thick under her feet, had white swirls in it. The same color blue on the walls, couch, and off to the left, in the kitchen and bedroom.

She looked around, and a knock came from behind her. "Lena." an older woman with red hair said. Jolt and Drift watched them closely. "Mom." she said quietly, hugging her mother. "My baby. I have been worried about you. I'm so happy to see you safe and unharmed. And who are these fine young men?"

"Mom, meet Jolt and Drift. My friends from my new unit. Guys, this is Marylin Morse. My mother." Lena said. "Honor to meet the mother of such a fine soldier. You have given her amazing values." Drift said.

Lena's mother smiled. "You are very sweet. But Lena's personality didn't come from me. It came from her father." She turned her attention to Jolt.

"It is an honor to meet you, Madam." he said kindly. "It's very nice to meet you too, dear. Are you all comfortable?" "Mom? I want to ask you something." "Sure." "Jolt and Drift have very valuable cars. Drift has a Bugatti Veyron, and Jolt has a hybrid electrical. So I was wondering if-" "I'll have them put in the heated garage right now. Won't need them around here dears. Everything in walking distance. So dont you worry yourselves about those cars. The garage floor is heated, and I have some covers to put over them. I'll have Corrine move them right now." she said happily, bounding out of the room.

Jolt and Drift both looked at Lena. "Your mother is a very kind woman." Drift observed. "Yeah. She gets like that. Well, at least you guys will be safe and warm while you're stuck here with me." Lena said, unpacking her bag.

Drift knew that Jolt wanted to stay close to Lena. He asked Lena about sleeping on the sectional sofa. "I don't mind. Jolt can stay in the bedroom with me. We are used to sharing a room." she said looking at Jolt.

Drift easily passed out from exhaustion on the sectional, with a pillow and blanket. Jolt, who was dead on his feet, was still awake. "Go to sleep." Lena said softly. "I'm alright." Jolt said, swaying.

He almost fell backwards, but Lena caught him. "Yeah. Sure you are." Lena said mockingly, as his chest pressed against her. He looked down at her. Her blue eyes were always watching him. He wrapped his arms around her short and muscular but feminine frame. "You're always so warm." she said, enjoying the close contact.

"Yeah." Jolt said with a silent giggle. For a moment Jolt held her tightly in silence. "Jolt?" Lena asked. "Yes?" "You're squeezing me too tight." she said. She felt his hold loosen and soften.

Lena looked up at him again. He was obviously very tired. "You need to get some sleep." she said. "There is something I would like to do first." Jolt said, his words slow and cautious. "What?" Lena asked him, looking up at him.

Jolt planted a quick kiss on her lips. Lena looked up at him in shock. "The last time I tried to repay your favor, we were interrupted. I would like to finish it, if I may." he said. Her response came in the form of a tug on his shirt pulling him down to her level. She kissed him back, with a hand on his neck.

The difference in height made kissing Lena difficult for Jolt. Instead of giving up on his kiss, he snaked his hand around the back of her upper legs, and picked her up, effortlessly. Now that she was level with him, he planted another kiss on her. She returned it, as Jolt carried her to the kitchen counter, where he could easily seat her.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her arms were around his neck. His large and muscular arms were around her waist, keeping her close as he concentrated on giving her the only thing he could repay her with.

Two full months ago, Jolt and Lena hated each other. He wanted to kill her for being so nasty. She didn't want anything to do with him taking her independence away from her. Things changed after a mission. Jolt was injured, and she finally spoke to him. In the time since, they had become friends. Jolt reflected on this as he kissed her gently.

He reflected also on the lengths to which she had went to save his life. After finding out he was an autobot, Lena had changed her entire attitude towards him. She had always been grateful that Jolt had been assigned to look after her. She had apologized directly to him for her actions, and he had immediately forgiven her.

As he kissed her on the counter now, forgiveness was not on his mind. His hands snaked up the back of her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her back. Lena shivered, and he broke the kiss. "Are you alright?" he asked her quietly.

"Your hands are cold." she said, pressing her forehead to his. "Sorry." he whispered, his head hovering above her neck. His warm breath on her neck was giving her goosebumps. "Jolt?" "Yes, Lena?" he asked, planting a gentle kiss on her neck. "Go to sleep. In the bed. With me." she said, still holding on to him.


	12. Admissions

Lena awoke to snow falling outside. Jolt and Drift were still fast asleep, and she knew they were exhausted. Knowing how tired they were, she left them sleep, and went to find her mother.

She found her mother in the large hotel kitchen. It was pretty busy this time of year. Salem was huge around Christmas. "Good morning, Lena. Did you sleep well?" her mother asked her, as the older woman cut a slice of ham. "For the most part. Jolt and Drift needed sleep more than I did. They are still out." Lena said, picking up an egg.

"I expect not to see them until after lunch. That taller fella seemed pretty spent. But I'll make sure they have a hot meal, just the same." Marylin said. She looked at her daughter, and had a sad look on her own face. "I miss your father. Mostly this time of year. He was a good man. And I am so proud of the three of you. You and Corrine were his babies. Rosanna was older when you two were born, so your father got to spoil you two more than her."

"I miss him too, Ma. Dad was great, and didn't deserve to die the way he did." Lena said. "Lena, your father loved you. And he would have killed Nick if he had been around. And speaking of boyfriends, that boy, Joel, he likes you." her mother told her.

Lena dropped the egg. "No, Ma. It's not like that. We work together." she stammered, terrified that her mother knew how much she cared about him. "I see different. Joel looks at you like your father used to look at me. Like Harry sees us. With a love that is pure. And I also know that you are apprehensive."

"Ma, Jolt doesn't love me. We are friends. Its been a rough road for us. He was assigned to look after me on the base, and we fought a lot. But something changed that. He was willing to put his life on the line for me." Lena argued. "That boy loves you. You know it too." "Nonsense, Ma. Jolt doesn't see me that way." "Whatever you say, dear."

It was after supper had been served that Lena saw Jolt and Drift being led by Corrine down to the dining room. Jolt kept his distance from Corrine. Drift, was curious about her, and had nosed his way to her side.

It had been later that night the Drift had formed a friendship with Corrine. She spoke about her work at SETI, or the Search for Extra Terrestrial Intelligence. She, like Lena, loved science. Drift was most amused that she spent most of her adult life searching the stars for aliens, and she was talking to one.

Jolt, on the other hand, had stayed close to Lena. He was very quiet, and stood so that Lena could sit. "Jolt? Would you like to go for a walk? I could show you the town." Lena asked him, hoping to get out of the stuffy hotel.

Jolt watched Drift talking with Corrine. It was an obviously one sided conversation that involved Corrine waving her hands around. Drift was listening intently. "I think he will be fine. She doesn't bite." Lena said with a giggle.

Lena and Jolt left the hotel, and walked down the street. "Beautiful, isn't it? This is my home. It's where I grew up. This little town is my life." Lena said, taking Jolt's left arm. "It is unlike any I have seen. Your family is very kind. I like your mother. She keeps calling me Joel." Jolt said, with a slight laugh.

"That's the park. We have an outside church service in the spring and summer. They will light up the lights tomorrow night. Usually when they light them up, its a tradition to share a kiss with someone you love. The last time I was here, Nick grabbed me by the throat, in front of everyone. He beat me later that night. I wouldn't kiss him. I didn't love him."

Jolt stopped walking and looked at her. "Lena, you must put the past behind you. You cannot live in fear. Fear is some degrees is healthy, but too much of it is crippling. There is something I want to say to you. If you will listen." he said, looking down at her.

Lena looked at him. "What, Jolt?" she asked, scraping her curls behind her ear. "Lena, I dont know how it happened, but I talked to Firestar. She told me about what my spark does when you touch it. You want to know what it said to you, don't you?" Jolt said, taking her hands. "What did it say? Firestar wouldn't tell me."Lena asked him, curious.

"Lena, my spark, it told you it loves you. It's why I haven't been able to control myself around you, and that kiss last night, was part of that reason. It wants you to be close, and it promises that all of my strength is there to keep you safe and to make you feel wanted. It hums loudly and happily when you're close, and wildly when I'm kissing you. It wants only what it wants, and it wants you and only you."

"And what do you feel?" Lena asked him. Jolt exhaled. "You may not believe this. I love you. I have for a long time, but only in the last few days have I noticed it. My spark chose you a long time ago. And I know how you feel about love. If this is something you want, I will love you with everything I have. If this is not something you want, I will leave you be. I will still look after you, but I will never bring it up again. If you are not sure, then I will wait for you, as long as it takes for your heart to be ready. There is nothing I wouldn't do or risk for you. I would move the stars to keep you safe and happy. I would never ever allow you to get hurt, physically, mentally, or emotionally. I know that it isn't much to give you, but it is all I have."

Lena opened her mouth to speak, but she had no words. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him, stunned by his words. "I just did." Jolt replied, scratching his neck. "Lena, I want you to be happy. To be safe. To not be afraid of your past. I would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy."

Jolt shifted, waiting for what seemed like an obvious reaction. He hadn't expected the tight grip on his shirt and the force that pulled him toward her. He hadn't expected her soft lips to crash against his with force. It was obviously her acceptance of his love for her.

Lena walked back to the hotel, with Jolt's arm wrapped around her. He was keeping her warm. The weather had been very cold. "There you are. We were looking for you." Corrine said.

"What's up?" Lena asked her sister. "Well, Rose is here. How about you and I, take the boys, and head down to Essex? Club is open." Corrine said with a smile. "Really avoiding Roseanna this year, aren't we?" Lena chided. "Lena. You know how Rose is. I just don't want to be around her negative attitude.

Drift stood next to Jolt, away from the girls. "What is a club?" Drift asked him. "I don't know. I have a feeling we will find out."


	13. Truth

Lena decided on a simple blue dress, that stopped just above her knees. She pinned her red hair up in a bun, and put on some light makeup. Corrine, however, was insistent on impressing Drift, and had even asked Jolt to help her.

"Corrine, you can't wear that. You look like a hooker." Lena said, appalled by Corrine's choice of of a two piece red outfit that looked like underwear. "You look good in red, but it needs to be more classy. Guys like Drift and Jolt go for class, not hookers." Lena said, fixing her hair.

Corrine went into her closet, and pulled out a long red stain dress. It had an a line, and sleeves. It had a nice slit up the left side. "That, looks great." Lena said, looking at her own blue satin dress. Her tattoo was visible. She wasn't going to hide it. It was her badge of honor. She had earned the right to bear the 75th Ranger Regiment emblem.

"You know, that ink of yours is such a turn off." Corrine told her. "And your purple butterfly tramp stamp isn't?" Lena retorted, slipping on her blue heels.

Lena had instructed Jolt and Drift to dress accordingly. She had shown what to wear, and how to wear it. Jolt had agreed more easily than Drift. Jolt was there to look after her. Drift, took slightly more convincing. He had refused at first, asking Lena why he needed to change the way he was dressed. She explained it to him, and to Jolt. Eventually, Drift agreed to do it.

Jolt, with Lena's instruction, programmed his holoform to wear a dark blue satin shirt with buttons. He was also wearing black pants, a leather belt, and black vinyl shoes. Drift had imitated the outfit, using black as his color.

Centuries of war had not prepared Jolt and Drift for being among the humans they protect, in a night club. The loud music assaulted their audio receptors, and something just didn't feel right to Jolt.

There was a large plane prop in the center of the club. Jolt wondered how they got it in the building. The DJ was set up on top of the wing, and people were dancing on it.

Lena insisted that Jolt learn how to dance, and dragged him with her close to the plane. A loud, and very familiar ping hit his ears, and he froze.

"You feel that?" Jolt asked Drift. "Starscream." Drift said. Jolt inched closer to the plane. He was directly under the left wing, and he looked straight up. The black markings. He knew them. The symbol of the Decepticons.

Darting away from the plane, he found Lena quickly. "We need to leave. Immediately." Jolt snapped, grabbing her wrist. "Jolt. What's wrong?" she asked him, worried at the look on his face. "Lena, you and your sister are in danger. We MUST leave." he said, pulling her away from the plane.

"Jolt. Jolt? Jolt! You're hurting my wrist. What is going on? Talk to me, please?" Lena pleaded as Jolt dragged her away, pulling.

Jolt turned to face her. "The plane. Is a decepticon. You are in danger, and Drift and I felt his ping. He knows we are autobots, and he knows we are here. You and Corrine must leave now. Please." Jolt pleaded.

"How did a decepticon find us here?" Lena asked, curiously. "Later, Lena. Go with Drift. He will keep you safe. Go. Now." he snapped.

Drift led Lena and Corrine outside, and a loud explosion rocked the block behind them. Jolt was still in there. "Jolt!" Lena cried, running back toward the building. Arms gripped her middle. "No, Miss Lena. It is a holoform. Jolt is unharmed. Run. There are more than one around here."

"Lena? What is going on?" Corrine asked her. "Come on. We got to get out of here." Lena said, grabbing her sister by the wrist.

Another explosion rocked behind them, and debris flew around them. The sisters ducked behind a police car. Two large robots walked out of the fire, and began to scout around.

One was headed for them. Lena picked up a rock, and smashed the window to the police car, grabbing the Remington 870 shotguns on the back seat. She tossed the other one to Corrine. "You remember how to use it?" Lena asked her. "Yeah." "Good. Aim for the chest." Lena said, as she slid in a skirt across the trunk of the cop car.

"My sister is Rambo." Corrine said, pumping her shotgun and peering up. Lena was firing her shotgun at Starscream. She had managed to hit him in the eye, and run. "Lena, what the hell is that thing?" Corrine asked, firing at the other Decepticon.

"I'll explain later." Lena said, kneeling behind the car, reloading. Corrine and Lena watched as the blue Volt and black Veryon flew in front of them, and changed. Lena knew what was going on.

The black robot that had been the Veyron, drew two large swords from his back. The blue Volt had whips bared. "Come on, Corrine. We need some cover." Lena said, sliding under a garbage truck.

The snow was cold on both of them. "Lena! What the hell is going on?" Corrine asked her frantically. "The robot with the swords, is Drift. He is protecting us. The other one, is my Jolt." Lena said, concerned for Jolt, who was currently getting the upper hand on Starscream. He flew away.

The other decepticon, which was Barricade, had knocked Drift down, and was headed for them. As he reached them, the blue Volt slid across the street, knocking him down. The passenger door popped open, and Jolt's voice came over the speakers. "Get in. Quickly." he snapped.

Lena did not hesitate. Corrine, was shoved in by her sister. The Volt began to speed away from Salem.

Corrine was terrified. "Who's driving this thing? Where are we going?" she asked in a panic. "It's ok, Corrine. Calm down. Jolt, head back to NEST. Optimus needs to know what happened." Lena said.

"He already does." Jolt said, vary calm and collected. "Drift! Is he okay? Where is he?" Corrine asked, still terrified. "He is fine, Miss Corrine. If you look out the rear windshield, you will see him following me." Jolt snapped, clearly irritated.

Lena was sitting in the front passenger seat of the Volt. "Jolt. Be easy. She doesn't know about any of this." Lena said, softly rubbing the dashboard. "Lena. Are you injured?" Jolt practically purred at her touch. "No. I'm fine. I think Corrine is shaken up." Lena said.

Jolt headed back to Lackland Air Force Base, speeding . Lena explained everything to Corrine. "So, I was talking to an alien?" she asked her sister stunned with amazement. "So is this car an alien too?" "Yeah. This is my Jolt. My real Jolt." she said affectionately, hugging the seat.


	14. Redeployment

Lennox was waiting with Optimus for their arrival back at the base. Lena, still had her shotgun slung over she shoulder in her blue dress.

"Not exactly military issue." Lennox said, seeing Lena in a dress. "Neither is the shotgun. Will, focus." Lena said.

"It is good to see you unharmed, Major." Optimus said, eyeing her curiously. "What?" she asked him, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Your attire is not exactly standard." Optimus said. "Don't worry Boss. It's coming off as soon as I can get to my uniforms." Lena said with a smile. "We understand that your sister has seen us as well." Optimus said. "She, isn't a soldier, but she can handle a gun. Optimus, she works for SETI. She would be able to help us out around here. She will be safe here I think. And Drift likes her."

"I will assign Drift to guard her. We are heading back to Diego Garcia in the morning. We must plan carefully. Were Jolt or Drift damaged?" Optimus asked her. "Not that I'm aware of." Lena replied.

Lena walked out of the hangar after her conversation with Optimus. He had been her friend, and the first autobot she'd met. She looked up at the stars, and a rush of cold wind chilled her body.

A blanket made of white velvet draped her shoulders and the length of her body. Arms snaked across her waist, and she realized who was behind her. "I am sorry about your wrist, Lena." he said softly, planting a kiss on her neck.

"Jolt. I forgot about it. Thanks for the blanket." she said, leaning her head back on his shoulder. "Jolt, where is Cybertron?" Lena asked, looking up at the night sky. Jolt looked up at the sky, pointing at the Draco constellation. "Five hundred thousand light years past your Gamma Draconis Star. There." he said, pointing it out.

"What was it like?" Lena asked, Jolt's arms wrapped around her waist. "Much like this planet, when it was peaceful. The war lasted so long that it consumed our whole planet. But I have come to terms that I will never see it again. None of us will. This planet, is very majestic and beautiful. Humans are capable of kindness, and such evil. You possess the capacity for both."

"But it's what we act on that matters." Lena said. "That is true." Jolt replied feeling her begin to shiver. "Where is my sister?" Lena asked herself, looking around. Jolt chuckled. "Interrogating Drift for the past three hours. He will allow her to get some rest within him tonight. And I would like you to get some rest."

"As long as you, stay with me." she said, turning her head to face him. "Very well." Jolt replied.

The blue Volt slowly pulled in front of her, and the rear passenger door popped open. "After you." he said with a smile. She climbed in with the blanket, and took off those god awful heels. She hadn't meant to play soldier in heels, and as a result, her feet were bleeding and blistered. "I have something for you." Jolt said, pulling a uniform from under his seat.

"Socks!" she said, grabbing them from his hand, and putting them on her feet. Jolt chuckled. "You are very easy to please." he said, allowing her to curl up under his arm. "Thanks for being there for me." "Anytime, my Lena. Now, get some rest. I will be here to protect you."

Lena awoke the next morning, her uniform on the seat, and a heavy tint on the windows. "Good morning, Lena. You may change without fear. I assume you would like to be more comfortable." Jolt's voice came over the speakers softly.

Remembering the events of the past two days, Lena smiled inwardly. She changed into her uniform quickly, and pulled on her boots. She felt human again. Today, they would return to Diego Garcia. It was her paradise. It was her home away from home, and she would be able to build a true relationship with Jolt.

She stepped out of the Volt, and ran her fingers down the metal lovingly. "Would you mind if I went off to visit someone? I kind of miss him." Lena asked him. "Ratchet?" Jolt asked her. "Ha. Yes." she said, wiping some dust from his blue paint. "Go on. I'm going to try to get some rest before we return to our island." he said, nudging her with the nose of the car.

Lena looked toward the east. The sun was only starting to rise. She walked over to the autobot hangar, and found it empty. She knew exactly where to go. A med bay for the autobots had been set up away from the main base.

She saw Ratchet busy as usual, fixing Sideswipe. "Do I even want to know what happened to him, Ratch?" Lena said, startling them both. "The story is actually interesting." Ratchet replied, lifting Lena to allow her to see what he was doing. She gave the old medibot a quick hug to his thumb, and turned to Sideswipe.

"Stiletta. One of her experiments exploded. All over my arm. Ate the steel." Sideswipe said, examining Ratchet's work. "Will I live, Ratch?" Sideswipe asked him. "Apparently." Ratchet said, waving him off.

"See you later." he waved at Lena, hopping off the large berth. "Ratchet, can I have a word?"

Ratchet sat down, and watched her. "I'm listening." "So I was gone for like two days. So in that time, Jolt and I went for a walk, and he told me what his spark said to me. And we talked. And I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about this. Two months ago, we couldn't stand each other. Now, every time I see that Volt, or him in his bipedal form, I can't help but smile."

"I see." Ratchet said, watching her. "Why do I feel this way about him? I didn't even like him at first." Lena said. "Well, that is the great mystery. Love. Love is a great mystery that far exceeds any of our comprehension. It is truly blind, and can cause great joy, or great sorrow."

"But I don't know if I love him. That's the thing. Sure we spend a lot of time together, but we spend just as much time apart. I don't know if Jolt really does love me. He says he does." Lena explained.

Ratchet listened to her intently. "What exactly did he say to you?" he asked, curious. "He told me that he loved me." she said, fiddling with her dog tags. "If he made such and admission to you, take it seriously. Cybertronian confessions of love are made only once in their entire lifetime. They love one and one alone. Jolt will allow no other to stand where you are in his life." Ratchet said.

"No way." Lena said, shocked. "Lena, Jolt will love you. Until the end of time. He will give you everything he can. Take his confession seriously. It is vital to him, and to you. Lena, if you feel safe and happy with him, there is no reason why you shouldn't pursue it. Would you deprive yourself of the fullness of life out of fear?" Ratchet asked her.

She mused on his words for a moment, before he spoke again. "It is time to return to Diego Garcia. Get ready." he said, letting her down.


	15. Rio

The warm sun and salty breeze greeted Lena as she walked off the C-17. She loved this base. She loved spending time on this base, and she liked the idea of having her autobots back in their familiar setting.

Corrine had been brought to the base. She was no soldier, but she was very good with science and technology. She would be staying in the hangar with her sister.

Drift was thankful for some time away from her. She had been amazed by the fact that her savior had been an alien, and she had spent many hours asking him questions.

Jolt enjoyed being back among the rest of his friends. Although Drift was one of his closest, he enjoyed the different personalities of his other friends. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been happy to see him come back. Dino and Crosshairs were indifferent.

Corrine looked around the base. "This place is beautiful." she marveled. "I know. I love this place. The beaches are beautiful." Lena said, breathing in the salty air.

For several days, Jolt and the other autobots had been in meetings with Optimus. The Decepticons were beginning to organize, and they were going to start hunting them. To pass her time, Lena began getting herself back into shape to run missions. She would take Corrine running with her.

Almost three weeks after they had returned to the island, Lennox called for all active military personnel under his command in for a briefing.

"Good morning, boys and girls. We, are going on a mission. We are going to Rio De Janeiro. Brazil. We will be splitting you up into four teams. Alpha will be under me, Bravo under Epps, Charlie under Graham, and Delta under Major Morse. You will be filled in more by your squad leaders. Any questions?" Lennox looked around. "Good. Wheels up 2200 tomorrow. Dismissed." Lennox barked.

Lena stuck around. "Ok, we have to split the autobots into teams, and every team of autobots should have one of the four medics they have. That was Optimus's only request." Lennox said.

Lennox inhaled. "I guess I'll take Optimus, Elita, Prowl, and Groove as the medic." he started. Epps was next to go. "I'll take Ironhide, Chromia, Ratchet, and Jazz." Epps said, going with ones who were more familiar. Graham went next. "I'll take Arcee, Skids, Mudflap, and Firestar."

Lena smiled at her turn. "I'll take Jolt, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Dino, Crosshairs, Drift, and Hound." she said, keeping a good team together.

Once the teams were balanced with autobots, they then had to be balanced with soldiers. Lena's team consisted of American soldiers, most of them Rangers.

Hound waddled into the hangar where Lena had just finished explaining the mission to her human team. "A femme? As a warrior? You don't look scary to me." he said, poking her in the chest. "Uh, Hound? Not a wise idea to mess with her." Sunny said, sharpening his blades.

Hound turned and looked at Sustreaker. "Why? She's too small to be dangerous." he bellowed. "She's the mate of the young Prime." Drift said, making sure his blades were sharp as well.

The green mech looked down at her. "You? Are Jolt's mate?" Before Lena could respond, a blue foot appeared next to her. "Yes, Hound. She is. She answers to me and me alone. You will treat her with the same respect you give me." Jolt said sternly.

Hound did something that stuck with Lena. When Jolt had confirmed that Lena was in fact his mate, old Hound knelt in front of her. "Forgive me, Lady Prime. I was unaware." he said, removing his helmet.

Lena looked up at Jolt. "Hound, go check your guns again." Jolt said, watching him leave. "Jolt, what just happened?" Lena asked him, confused by what had just happened.

"I thought someone told you I was the next leader of the Autobots." Jolt said. "Crosshairs told me." Lena replied. "Well, in our world, the mate of a Prime is a title, much like Prime himself. His mate is always second in command. But this only is law if the Prime is spark bound. Most of the bots here know you are now my mate, and will treat you as if you are my spark mate. They trust you."

"What is spark bound?" Lena asked him. "A spark bond. It is the ultimate commitment of love. It can only be done once in the life of a transformer, and it cannot be undone. It is a bond, until death." Jolt said.

Lena was making sure her sniper rifle was in proper order as Crosshairs and Drift joined Jolt in the hangar. She watched the playful banter between the bots, with Jolt being the target of many jokes related to her.

She didn't mind the jokes, Jolt never let it get out of hand. His friends also knew when to draw the line. She noticed that Jolt was well respected among his friends, and they would follow him anywhere.

…...

Lena and her human team were dropped at the south end of the city. "Lennox, Delta team moving to position." she said quietly into her comm. She was carrying four guns. She carried an M-16 in her hands, a Ballista sniper rifle slung on her shoulder, a sawed off Remington 870 tactical shotgun in a holster on her leg, and a Sig Sauer pistol.

One of her team members looked at her. "Overkill much?" he asked her. "Ever been a prisoner?" she snapped back.

She was no stranger to war. She had spent most of her adult life training for moments like this one. "Lena, ping is northwest of your position." Lennox's voice crackled over her comm.

Lena led her team through the favela. "Watch your corners, and aim for the eyes." she instructed as they moved slowly across the city.

Her ear filled with mechanical whirring, different from that of the autobots. It was Scorponok. He and Barricade cornered Lena's team, with heavy fire. Ducking for cover, she fired her M-16 at Barricade.

Panic struck her for a brief moment. Her autobots had been dropped a distance away. "Jolt? Where are you?" her voice calm over the comms. "We are coming Lena. Where is the fire coming from?" his tender voice came back. "It's us. We are pinned down in the favela. We need help." "I am coming, my spark." he said.

For Lena and the nine men she commanded, it seemed like an eternity. In reality, Jolt and his team were there in less than five minutes.

She saw the Volt appear first, followed by Hound. Jolt went after Barricade, and ended up fighting off three decepticons at one time. The other autobots were being ambushed as well, as Lena looked around her. Jolt was in need of help, and there was no autobot available.

Jolt was doing alright for the most part, as he fended off all three. He was starting to tire, and was not able to protect himself. Lena saw one of the decepticons hit Jolt with a blade, right through his spark chamber.

Without thinking, Lena drew her shotgun, and ran toward Jolt. She just got him, and she would not allow them to take him away from her. She fired the gun at the decepticon, driving it backwards. She knew a shotgun wouldn't hold it off for long.

She put herself between the enemy and her injured autobot, and made sure he was protected, even if it was just her. She was running out of ammunition, and she was surrounded, and alone. She continuously called for help over her comm, and got no response.

Jolt was down, and he wasn't moving. She was terrified, more for Jolt than herself. She felt a heavy tinge of pain under her left ribs, and it knocked her down. She got up quickly, using the only weapon she had left. Her pistol.

Feeling the pain again, Lena grabbed her side. She pulled her hand away, and discovered blood. She had been hit. She didn't care. At the moment, all she cared about was Jolt.

The creature in front of her suddenly exploded as she fired her final round, and fell to the ground. She saw Optimus and Ironhide, along with Ratchet, running towards her.


	16. Breathless

Jolt awoke a few hours later, back at the base, in the capable hands of Ratchet. His body ached. "Ratch, what happened?" "Your spark chamber was injured, traumatically. The stone, however, did not break or crack. In fact, it doesn't even have a scratch." he said, paying attention to Jolt's vital signs.

The young blue medibot looked around. "Where is Lena?" he asked, concerned. It was unlike her to absent from annoying Ratchet. "In surgery."

Jolt looked at him, with an expression of confusion. "What happened to her?" "She was shot, while trying to protect you. You were defenseless, and in danger. Lena thought it best to protect you, out of a promise she made to Optimus. She was willing to give her life for you."

"Ratch, what happened to her?" Jolt asked again, frustrated at himself for allowing Lena to be in danger. "Her lung collapsed. She is very lucky she did not die. This, I'm afraid, will end her military career." Ratchet said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I am very fond of Lena. Is a shame."

Jolt sat up on the autobot sized berth, and began to remove the wires Ratchet had attached. "What are you doing?" Ratchet asked him, surprised by Jolt's actions. "Going to the hospital. If this is my fault, then I will be there for her. I just got her as my mate, Ratch. I will not lose her." he snapped, standing up.

Ratchet pushed him back down on the berth. "You aren't going anywhere. You still need treatment, and you know it. Lena is in the hands of qualified human doctors, and it is not your choice as to weather or not she survives. Primus will decide that. Not you. Let the humans do their jobs. Leave her be, Jolt." Ratchet snapped, treating the young Prime as if he was a sparkling.

"You can't keep me here against my will." Jolt snapped at his friend. "No, but I can." Ironhide said, his cannon spinning up. "You must remember your duty as Prime, and if you try to leave, I will have no choice, my son. Do not make me kill you." Ironhide snapped.

Ironhide had raised him, loved him, and had been his father. He had never used such a threat against Jolt before, and it concerned him. Defeated, Jolt sat back down. "I'm sorry Ratchet. I'm worried about her." he said in a weak apology.

Ratchet waved his hand at Ironhide, who lowered his gun. "Jolt, I understand how you feel. Having a new mate is exciting, and you want to be able to spend time with them. I will find out about her condition for you, if you remain calm. You must stay here. As your dad pointed out, you have a duty to get better. If Lena survives, she will need you." The yellow bot said, leaving the two.

Jolt scratched his neck. "You look exactly like your old mech when you do that." Ironhide said. He had been leaning against the wall as Ratchet calmed him down.

"I miss him, Pop." Jolt said, looking at his hand. "I do too. It was awful what happened to him and your mother. Your dad was my best friend, much like you and Sideswipe. That being said, I always got him in trouble. It's part of the reason I always went easier on you than Chromia would have liked." Ironhide said with a chuckle.

Ratchet returned to Jolt with news. "Lena is out of surgery, and in stasis lock. She will remain in a stasis lock until her vitals improve. It's what the humans call intensive care. It seems that Primus has decided to spare her; the doctor said she will recover." Ratchet said.

As soon as Jolt was released from the autobot med bay, he parked himself outside the human hospital, and activated his holoform.

The base hospital was pretty much empty, save for Lena, and some of the other soldiers that were injured in the mission in Rio. Jolt found the Intensive Care Unit, and looked through the glass.

On a bed, Lena lay still. Her only movements were that of her eyelids, and the steady rise and fall of her chest. She would have a hideous scar in the middle, where it had to be cracked open to save her life. She was breathing with the assistance of a machine, and it pained Jolt to see his new mate in so much pain.

"You know, she is not in any pain." a familiar female voice said to his left. It was the human holoform of Firestar. Her holoform was a petite female, with a white lab coat and bright purple hair.

"She looks like she is." Jolt said, his hand on the glass. "She is asleep, Jolt. She will stay that way for at least a few more days. She was very bad off, and she is lucky she's alive. I find it amazing, you two. Not even together a week, and she was willing to die for you. Her courage while you were unconscious, is possibly the reason that the both of you are alive." Firestar said.

"All I wanted was to show her what real love could be like. I didn't want something like this to happen to her." Jolt said, not taking his eyes off Lena. "You will. She might need you more than you realize."

For six days, Jolt stood outside the glass, watching the human doctors care for Lena. His holoform had taken on a sleep deprived appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes, and the start of a beard. He looked a mess, but he did not leave. By this time, Lena had begun to breathe on her own again, and her lung was holding.

Jolt was still watching her intently. He felt guilty for what had happened. "You need to get some rest. It looks as if you haven't slept in days." Sideswipe's holoform said, appearing next to him. "This is my fault. I will not leave her." "Jolt, Optimus and Ratchet are concerned. You haven't slept in more than a week. I'm worried too." Sideswipe said, watching him.

Exhaustion had hit him hard, and it was showing, even on the Volt. The tires were going flat, and the windshield was starting to crack. "I'm okay Sides." he snapped. "No, you aren't. You're letting guilt consume you. She's gonna make it, Jolt. I talked to Ratch this morning. He said he's going to make arrangements to have her care transferred to him. He said she was just too severely injured for him to look after. He said he asked the human docs if he and Firestar could handle her rehab."

Jolt wondered where he fit into Ratchet's plan for Lena's recovery.


	17. Rehab

Ratchet had Lena transferred to the autobot med bay. It was larger, and in Ratchet's opinion, much cleaner. Jolt had begged Ratchet to allow him to see her, but Ratchet had refused. "You need rest, Jolt. Rest, for one day, and you may see her." old Ratchet said.

Lena was awake and alert. She knew about Jolt's vigil, and she found it heartwarming. "Well, Major, the human doctors have said that some physical therapy should help you. You have been in bed for nearly two weeks. They said you should make a full recovery, although you will not be able to return to the assault team." Ratchet said.

"Great." Lena said, looking around. "Where is he, Ratch?" "Resting Lena. He has not done much of it since you were injured. He was completely beside himself with guilt. I have never seen him so out of balance. There is nothing he wouldn't do for you, and he wanted you to see that." Ratchet said.

"Being as he bears guilt for what happened to you, I think he will handle your therapy. You shouldn't need much. Your wounds have healed properly, and it's just a matter of moving." Ratchet said, watching for her reaction.

"Ratch? Why does he feel as if it's his fault? I'm a soldier. I know the risks, and it was my choice to take them. Just like you, I am a freedom fighter." she said, playing with her long hair. "Prepare yourself for apologies Lena. Jolt is coming." Ratchet said with a smile, leaving her alone.

Jolt's holoform came sliding into her new room, looking as if he'd just run a marathon. "Lena." he said, looking at her. "Hi." she said with a weak smile. He slowly walked up to her, and hugged her tightly. "Lena. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'll never forgive myself for this." he said into her neck.

Her hold on him tightened. "Jolt. It wasn't your fault. I'm a soldier. A warrior. Like you. I did what I had to for a member of my team. I would have done the same for anyone. But you, I was afraid to lose you. You are my best friend, Jolt." she said, planting a kiss on his neck.

As he sat in the chair next to the bed, Lena watched him. "You look so disheveled." she observed. "I'm ok." he replied, tracing her right hand. "Jolt?" "Yes?" "I need something from you." Lena said with a smile. "What is it, my Lena?" he asked her, ready to do whatever she asked.

"My hair is gross, and I could really use a shower. I might need your help." The look on his face was so priceless. He was in obvious shock. "Perhaps Firestar should help you with such a personal thing." he stammered.

"No. You. I'm dating you. I need your help." she said, her blue eyes burning him. "I will help you. Tell me what you require." he said, making his choice quickly. "My stuff from my hangar. Corrine will give you what I need." she said.

Jolt left Lena and headed for her hangar. He looked around in her bathroom for what she needed, as Corrine was nowhere to be found. He found her vanilla smelling items, he knew she liked the smell. He took some of her towels, and a pair of shorts and a green tee shirt.

As he walked out of the bathroom, his head collided with something hard, and he dropped everything and fell to the floor. Corrine stood over him, holding a baseball bat. "YOU! Get out of here you vile monster!" she growled, ready to swing the bat again.

"Why did you hit me? You know who I am." Jolt asked her calmly, rubbing his now bleeding temple. "My sister! You nearly got my sister killed! Don't go near her again." Corrine snapped.

Drift had witnessed the whole incident. "Jolt. Are you ok?" Jolt rubbed his head again. "Fine." he said, picking up the items he needed. "What are you doing? I told you to get out!" "Calm yourself, Corrine. Jolt is trying to help. Lena needs him, and what happened to her is not Jolt's fault." Drift said, his holoform taking the bat from her.

Corrine started crying. Jolt watched Drift wrap her in a warm and caring embrace. He was not the only one concerned for Lena.

Jolt returned to the med bay, his left temple covered in blood, that was streaming down his neck. "What the hell happened to you?" Lena asked, with obvious concern in her voice. "Your sister." he replied. "I'll have a talk with her. Sorry."

"Shall we get you standing up?" he asked her. Lena moved slowly and carefully, and brought her legs over the edge of the bed. Jolt removed the cuffs that helped keep the circulation going in her legs. She put her feet on the tile floor, and slid off the bed.

Using Jolt for support, she drew herself to her full height. She was wobbly to say the least. Lena's balance returned to her quickly. He walked her around the room, slowly. As her steps returned, Jolt found that she was leaning on him less. "Are you still sure you need my help?" he asked her. She nodded in reply.

Jolt had never had a mate before. He had steered clear of females all together after the death of his father, afraid to get attached to someone. Here was Lena, whom he had openly confessed that he cared for, in need of help. He had no idea what to do.

He waited for her just outside her large shower head's range. He had his back to her. He did not want to see her at her most vulnerable just yet. She deserved her privacy. Her slightly wobbly footing on the wet tiles made her squeak. Jolt turned very quickly at her sudden noise, and found himself on his back, with Lena on top of him.

Lena's red hair was wet, and it lacked its usual luster. Her eyes, however, had a horrified look. "I'm so sorry." she said. "It's ok. I broke your fall. But you landed on my scrotum." he choked out.

Her eyes went wide. "Jolt, I'm so sorry." she said, quickly moving off of him. She was sitting next to him on the wet tile floor, waiting for him to regain his composure. "I'm sorry." she said again, watching him hold the area in question for a moment. He sat up, and shook his head. "I'm a big mech. I'll live." he said with a smile.

"So do all humans sit when they bathe?" Jolt asked her. "No. I'm just clumsy." she said, attempting to get up. During her attempt, she slipped again, landing in his lap, between his knees and stomach. His knees were up near his chest, and she had fallen directly in the fold.

"You had better run away now. I keep hurting you." she said. "Lena, my spark. I am not damaged." he said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you for being here with me." she said, hugging his neck. "I will always be here for you." he said, holding her tightly.

Jolt pressed his forehead against hers. "Would you like to finish? Or stay where you are?" he asked her with a smile. She smiled back at him. "I think I'll stay right here." she giggled, tracing his jaw with her thumb.


	18. Makeover

Ratchet had allowed Lena to leave the med bay, and return to her hangar. After all, Jolt was qualified to look after her without Ratchet watching over him. Of the few autobots that had made the escaped from Cybertron, only three qualified medibots had found earth: Ratchet, Jolt, and Firestar.

Lena watched the sun rise as she sat on some old crates outside the back of her hangar. She smiled at seeing the Bugatti Veyron sitting there, the black paint shining in the morning rays. Her sister had taken quite a liking to Jolt's friend, Drift. She hadn't left him alone. She was completely unaware of the status of the relationship between Lena and Jolt.

About twenty feet from the Veyron, sat her blue Volt. She knew he was asleep, and it had been rough for him since she had been injured. He had barely slept, and had blamed himself for her injury. She watched the warm sun reflect off the Volt, and it became obvious to her that he needed some new paint.

His beautiful blue was marred with scratches and scrapes, and chips from where dents had existed. Dents that she had pulled out. Lena approached the car, careful not to wake him. She reached out to touch it, and found it's usual warmth. Unlike a normal vehicle, this metal was alive. The Volt sat motionless under her soft touch, as she felt the deep gashes in his frame.

An idea struck her. She planted a very quick kiss on the hood, and left the hangar. Her feet carried her to Ratchet's med bay, where the yellow truck had been sitting in the dawn rays. Lena placed her and on the side of the truck. She felt it shudder under her. "Morning, Ratch. Are you, awake?" she asked him quietly.

A chuckle came from from the yellow search and rescue Hummer, and she stood back. He transformed, and looked down at her. "For you my dear, anything. Now, what in Primus's name, brings you to me so early in the day?" he asked her kindly, lowering his hand.

Lena climbed aboard, and sat comfortably. She inspected his yellow paint, to find much of that which she had found in Jolt's blue. "You are curious about something." Ratchet mused. "Ratch, is your paint important?" she asked him, running her fingers over the gashes in his yellow paint.

"No. It is a matter of choice. Much like your clothing. Some of us have had our paint for centuries. Why?" Ratchet explained, curious as to why she was asking. "Well, when I was at the Point, I had to do a chemistry project. I made a special paint, that could be applied to the vehicles like armor. To keep our soldiers safe, you know."

Ratchet nodded. "Continue." he said, listening intently. "Well, I was looking at Jolt this morning, he's still sleeping. But I was looking at his pretty blue color, and it looks terrible. All those scratches and scrapes. I just want to better protect him, and all of you."

"I believe it to be a good idea. However, you may want to run such a thing by Optimus. As long as he agrees, I see no reason why you cant. I know I would like one. A bright green perhaps. Anyway, I just spoke with Optimus. He believes it would be a good idea. However you must test it. You need a volunteer."

"How fast do you talk over that link?" Lena asked him. Ratchet chuckled. "We process information faster than you can blink." he said, lowering her to the ground. "If Jolt will allow you to do this, Optimus has no objection." "Thanks, Ratch."

Lena walked back to her hangar, as fast as her feet would carry her. She found Drift, in his bipedal form, with his blades out, in what looked to be training. Her Volt, hadn't moved.

She walked up to the Volt, and placed her hand on the hood. "Good Morning, Jolt." she said softly. The car made no response. A pair of forearms, snaked across her midsection, and a soft kiss was planted on her neck.

"There you are. I have a question for you." she said, facing him. "What is it, my spark?" he asked her, holding her right hand between both of his. "Well, I was noticing how dreadful your paint is looking lately, and I wanted to ask you, if I could, I know it's silly. But may I repaint you?"

"Is it really that bad?" he asked her, stunned that she had asked him such a question. His holoform let go of Lena, and looked at the Volt. "I guess it is." he said, looking at how beat up his bipedal form truly was. "The paint I want to use, its an armor." "Armor?" "Yeah. It's a prototype I've been working on." Lena explained.

Jolt thought for a moment, and looked down at his alt mode. "Do you really want to do this?" he asked her. She touched the Volt, and it shook under her hand. "I wont you to be safe. And since, I can't be there to watch your six, I figured that this would be the next best thing." she replied, a pang of hurt in her voice.

Her tone had not gone unnoticed. "Spark, if you believe that this will help, then I will allow you to do it. There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't give you, if it was in my power to give. You may paint the Volt." he said, kissing her cheek.

Lena leaped into his arms, holding him tightly around his neck. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. "Thank you, Jolt! I'll start working on it right away." she said excitedly, hugging him tight and planting a kiss on his cheek.

She didn't waste any time. She went to Lennox, and asked for supplies. "I don't think that repainting them is in our budget, Lena." he said, confused. "Will, this isn't normal paint. It's armor. It will keep them and our vehicles safe. Since I cant be out there anymore, I want to help. You know how it is to be hurt, Will." Lennox looked at her. "What do you need?"

Lena gave him a long list of supplies. The chemicals for armor painting nearly thirty autobots, and all of the vehicles they used during deployments. Several palates of body filler, each with 60 one gallon cans, and several other items. Airbrushes, masks, tape, saran wrap, several rolls of brown paper, more tape, a set of tools, paint stripper, and wood. She also asked for a step stool, since being short was always a struggle.

It took Lena several hours to construct a paint booth, and Jolt and Drift watched her intently. "Excited, isn't she?" Drift observed. "Indeed. This is obviously very important to her. Otherwise, I wouldn't have said yes." Jolt replied, watching her. "It will be difficult for her. Being short." Drift said. "That's what I love about her, Drift. What she lacks in height, she makes up for in personality."

The following morning, Lena woke Jolt up. "Lena, it's not even dawn yet. Go back to sleep." he grumbled. "Jolt! Wake up, or I will wash you with cold water." she said playfully, dragging her hand across his doors.

Giving in, Jolt reasoned, was easier than fighting her. He followed her into the paint booth, and gave her permission to proceed.

Lena set to the task of removing all outside lights, mirrors, and chrome from Jolt. She placed them all in a bucket, and covered it with saran wrap. She then began to work on removing the old paint.

Sanding down his paint had been more difficult than she expected. She worked for several hours before Jolt made her stop for the night. At dawn the next morning, she had him down to the bare metal.

She took a moment to examine the metal. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. "What is this?" Lena asked him. "Trithyllium steel. It is living metal. When we are born it is what we are. It grows and changes as we do throughout our lives." Jolt replied.

"Amazing." Lena said, sanding out the scrapes in the bare metal. She would notice Jolt shake and tremble every now and then as she sanded the scrapes. "What's wrong?" she asked. "It stings." he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's alright Lena. It is very minor. Continue." he said, keeping still. She finished sanding him down, and then she wiped him down with alcohol.

Jolt remained still as she covered all of his glass with paper and tape. "That's it for today, Jolt. Tomorrow morning, I'll start on the body filler." she said, running her gloved hand over his metal. "Good night, my Spark." he said, watching her exit the booth.

Lena ate breakfast before resuming her work the following day. She was gathering an audience. She had kept one side of the booth open to the sun so that Jolt could enjoy it, and as she covered him in pink body filler, Sideswipe saw it.

"Jolt! You look so pretty!" he chided. Lena, in true Ratchet fashion, found the largest wrench she had, and threw it at him. "Out!" she snapped. "Easy. I was just kidding. He does look pretty though." Sideswipe giggled. "Sides, out." Jolt said from behind her.

Once Lena had Jolt covered in pink body filler, she sanded him smooth. She repeated the process, and made sure his shape and angles were perfect.

She then began to lay down a white coat of primer. It was a pleasant feeling for Jolt as she gave him a white color, and sanded it smooth. She repeated the process several times and she took a day to herself to allow it to cure.

Lena spent this day with Jolt, who had been stuck in his car form for the procedure. He could not even use his holoform, due to the primer on the vehicle. For most of the day, Lena spent it at his side, talking about her family, and what she wanted from life.

The next day, Lena chose the blue that would be Jolt's new armor. She put on coat after coat, ten in all of the mixture, sealing it with a clear coat.

Jolt sat in his Volt form for nearly two weeks before everything was cured and dried. He looked beautiful, in Lena's opinion. His color, if the sun hit it right, would glitter like the stars.


	19. Family Matters

Authors Note: Kind of follows DOTM..From here on out...kind of... with some twists of my own.

Time Lapse: 6 Months.

The warm weather brought many changes. July saw the movement of the NEST team to Washington DC, and Jolt having more responsibility.

Lena had been cleared to return to active duty, even with her lung injury. She had healed well, and was ready to rejoin the team. Jolt had disagreed with this decision, but he knew it made her happy.

It was nice for Lena to be back stateside, and to have Jolt with her. He had gone with Optimus and Ratchet to the Ukraine on an unknown mission. Ironhide and some of the older autobots had been in constant contact with them, and she had no idea why.

Lena had been told by Jolt not to go on this mission. It was best left up to him and Optimus. Lennox had not allowed her to go either. She was fruestrated by her lack of recent information reguarding Jolt. She'd been walking arund the base stewing, and she kicked a tire, hard.

"That hurt, Fleshy." Ironhide's truck form said to her in a mocking tone. "Ironhide. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Jolt. He's never not contacted me before. Nobody is telling me anything, and I'm scared for him." she said, visibly upset.

Ironhide transformed and sat in front of her. "He is fine. I talked to him about an hour ago." the old black mech said. "Is he safe?" "He and Optimus ran into an old enemy. Shockwave. They are both just fine, and on their way home. Being as you are here, I'd like to share with you, how special Jolt really is to our race."

"I know. He is vital to survival, a Pure Prime, blah blah blah. I know. Optimus told me." Lena said, seemingly uninterested. "No, Fleshy. This is how special he is to me, personally." Ironhide said, touching his temple.

The hangar fell away from Lena, taking a shape of a place she had never been. It looked almost like a hospital.

 _"Tesla, what will you name him?" a female voice Lena recognized as Chromia said. "His name, will be Joltus Meridious Prime. We will call him Jolt. Thunder loves it, and it is a name befitting a Prime." "Indeed I do." a blue bot said. "Hide, I'd like a private word with you and Chromia."_

 _Ironhide and Chromia walked with the blue bot. "Hide, if something were to happen to Tesla and me, I ask you for your ultimate promise. As guardian of the Prime family, I ask you, will you look after, and raise Jolt if the need arises?" "Thunderbolt. You know as well as I do that you father or brothers would be a better fit. He is Prime." "Indeed he is. I fear Megatron will break off and unify the evil that lives in our world, and I fear an impending war. Optimus is far too involved in his own life to care, so I am asking you. Mech to mech, and friend to friend. Look after my sparkling if I die." Ironhide nodded. "Thunder, I will look after your son."_ The memory faded as quickly as it had formed around her.

"This, is one of Jolt's mother's memories. One I have shared with Jolt, and one he does not want." Ironhide said, touching his temple again.

" _Tesla. It does me good to see the sparkmate of my elder brother well. I expect there was no complication delivering the sparkling?" "Megatron. It is good to see you. He is perfectly healthy. Ratchet delivered him himself." she said, holding the tiny Jolt._

 _Megatron looked at the small sparkling. "May I hold him? He is my nephew." "Mind his head." Tesla said, hand over her son. "Jolt. A fine name for one so young. It will fit him well. Little Jolt, I have a very special gift for you. Since I am a miserable aft, I expect not to have a mate in my life. No mate, no sparkling. You are my nephew, and the only one who will ever lead the Decepticons in my absence. In the event of my death, Jolt, I will you leadership. Leadership of my Decepticons. No Con will ever harm you, lest they answer to me." he said, handing the sparkling back to Tesla, and leaving._

Lena looked up at Ironhide. "Megatron killed both of Jolt's parents, not long after this memory was recorded. Tesla and Thunderbolt were both on the Ark that left the planet. He shot it down personally. Jolt grew up in my care, as my son. He is more valuable than even he knows. Especially to the cons. Iacon stood as the last free city long enough for Jolt to go to the best schools, and graduate from the military academy. Soon after he completed Medic training with Firestar, the city fell to the Decepticons. As we all escaped the planet, Jolt came with me and Chromia." Ironhide said, playing with his cannon.

"So not only will he be the next leader of the Autobots, but the Decepticons too?" Lena asked, thinking about it. "Yes. In order for that to happen, Optimus will name him as Prime."

"But he already is a Prime, isn't he? Why would Optimus have to name him?" Lena asked confused. "Optimus must name him as our leader. And you Fleshy, if you should ever spark bond with Jolt, you would command his forces. No matter their allegiance. Jolt loves you with all of his spark Lena. Do not take it lightly. There are duties that come with it, even if you don't want them. Jolt has returned home. Go and see him." Ironhide said with a smile.

Lena waited for Jolt to come off the plane. To her surprise, he came off the plane in his bipedal form, limping heavily. The metal of his left leg was mangled, twisted, bent. Ratchet was helping him to the med bay.

Once Ratchet had him on the berth, Lena entered the room. "Ratchet. Is he hurt?" she asked him. "He will be just fine. Climb aboard." he said kindly, opening his hand. She climbed on, and held on. Ratchet deposited her on Jolt's left shoulder.

"Jolt." she said quietly, hugging the side of his head. "Hello, my spark." he said lovingly. "Are you hurt bad?" Lena asked him, concerned. Jolt chuckled. "No. This, is my own stupidity." he said, looking at the twisted metal. "Jolt thought sinking his whips into Shockwave was a good idea. Shockwave threw him into a brick wall, and had it not been for Jolt's electrical charge, and his energon blade, we would be having a different conversation." Ratchet said, beginning to repair the damage.

"So did you find anything interesting?" Lena asked as she sat on Jolt's shoulder. "We found an engine part from the Ark. Optimus is very angry that he wasn't told about this, and so he is seething. I honestly don't blame him."

Jolt sat still and quiet while Ratchet repaired the damage to his leg. Ratchet worked quickly, and Jolt didn't make a sound. Lena sat on his shoulder, watching the medibot, in silence.


	20. Love is

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. IT CONTAINS A LEMON. (blush...never wrote something like this before...so please let me know how I did.)

Jolt, Ratchet, and Optimus landed on the moon. As the three entered the Ark, Jolt looked around. Dead Cybertronian bodies littered the floor. "So many lives lost." he muttered aloud. "The crash vault is just ahead. Keep your guard up, Jolt." Optimus said to his nephew.

Optimus located the crash vault, and activated the switch to open it. Jolt watched the door open, prepared for battle. Instead, five long pillars and three Autobot bodies floated up. "Their levels are faint. They locked themselves away to guard the pillars." Ratchet said, holding a red glowing pillar.

Jolt looked down at the bodies. "Optimus, who are they?" he asked. "They, Jolt, are our family. "Sentinel Prime, my father. Your grandfather. Thunderbolt. My brother. Your father. And Tesla. Your wonderful mother." Optimus replied.

The Xanthium returned with all three of the autobots recovered from the wreck, and the five pillars.

Firestar and Groove were working on preparations to revive them. "Tesla Prime. I have heard great stories of you." she said as she worked. "Star, who is she?" Lena asked as she touched the lifeless femme. Firestar giggled. "She is Jolt's mother."

Surprised by the fact that she still had faint life in her, Lena wondered about who she was. She decided to ask someone she knew would give her at straight answer about Tesla. She left the Med bay, and went to visit Ironhide, who was sitting with Chromia.

"Hey guys." she said to them. "Hello, Fleshy." Ironhide said playfully. "I was wondering if I could talk to Chromia." Lena said, looking at the femme. "Of course. What brings you to talk to me?" Chromia asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, Tesla Prime. What was she like? I know she's Jolt's mother, but what was she like? Was she like you?" Lena asked, excitedly.

Chromia shifted in her seat. "Tesla was my best friend, even before she spark bonded with old Thunderaft. I never did like him, but she loved him. Hide was his friend, so I had to tolerate him. Anyway, I don't think I ever met someone more kind. Tess was always very kind and loving to anyone she met, and when she had Jolt, well, that just made her better. She was genuinely good, and kind. I do wonder how she will react, when she sees Jolt. He is her only sparkling, and Tess hasn't seen him since he was small."

Lena sat in her hangar, at the new base. It was barely big enough for her, and it provided a place for Jolt to sleep in his vehicle mode. She was looking up at the stars as Jolt rolled in to his spot. "Long week for you?" she asked him as he parked next to her.

"Much longer than I'd like. I don't remember them. My family. I hope that they are everything that Optimus says they are." Jolt said. "I'm sure they are. Chromia told me that your mom was a wonderful femme."

"Tomorrow, Optimus will revive them with the Matrix. Ironhide, Elita, and I, will stand guard. Lena, I want you to stay with Lennox. Ratchet said there is a good chance they will wake disoriented, and unaware of where they are. I want you to be safe, my spark."

"Why do you call me Spark?" she asked him. "Because you are, my Lena. You are my life. My world. More important than my spark." he replied.

"I don't think I'm that important. Not even to the military." Lena said, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, and looking back up at the stars.

She felt warmth snake around her midsection, and noticed forearms. A soft kiss was planted on her neck, and the arms gave her a tight squeeze. "You are to me, Lena. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I love you."

Lena turned to face him. The height difference between her and Jolt's holoform always astounded her. He was head and shoulders over her, but it was the perfect height to hear the loud and happy hum of his spark.

"You should sleep. I guess you haven't been doing a lot of that lately." she said, feeling him pulling her close. "Look up at me, my spark." he said, his human hand under her chin. Her blue eyes focused on him. "No matter how tired I may be, I will always have the time to spend with you. I have been neglecting you as of late Lena, and I apologize for it." he said. It sounded sincere enough.

"Jolt, I know you have a duty to them. I know duty better than anyone." she replied. "I also have a duty to you, my Lena. You are my mate. I know I am a terrible choice for a mate. You know I love you. I know that you love me too, and I am sorry for not being here with you lately. So, tonight, I wish to make it up to you." he said, kissing her forehead.

Lena cocked her head to the side. "And how do you plan on doing that?" "By spending my energy where it needs to be. Right here, my spark. With you. Nothing will take me from you tonight. I have turned off my com link." he said with a smile, tapping his temple.

"You must be serious." she said, hoping he'd catch the sarcasm in her voice. "I am, my spark." he said, leaning down to kiss her gently. She had to stand on her toes to kiss him back, only briefly.

Effortlessly, Jolt bent down, wrapping his arms under her bottom, and picking her up. Lena's legs were wrapped around his ribs, and for once, she had to lean down to kiss him, her long red curls spilling down the left side of his face. Her nails were digging into the back of his neck, sending chills through the Volt itself.

The small hangar was totally dark, but being an alien with advanced vision had it's definite advantages. He didn't need a light to know where he was carrying her. He knew exactly where he was going, and what he was planning on doing.

Jolt made his way to her small bed, and dropped her on the soft surface on her back. He had expected her to let go of his neck. She didn't, and pulled him down with her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, as he positioned himself on top of her, with her legs on each side of his hips. "There's a problem." she said, playing with the dog tags that were hanging from his neck. "And what is that my spark?" he asked her, stroking the hair from her face.

Lena giggled. "I'm still dressed." Jolt smiled at her, and leaned down to kiss her head. "I am well aware of that, my Lena." he said with a kind smile, and kissing her again.

Bracing himself with his right arm, Jolt allowed his left hand to travel through her hair, and against the soft skin of her face. As he kissed her, his touches to her neck made her shiver. He continued to explore her body with one hand, stopping at her breast.

He noticed, all of a sudden, a shake that was not due to his touch. "Lena, you do not have to do this. If you are afraid, I will stop. I will not force you." he said, removing all physical contact from her, and sitting back on his knees.

Lena sat up. "I'm okay, Jolt." she said, pulling him by his dog tags into another kiss. Jolt wrapped his arms around her, and felt the curvature of her back. Her skin was soft, and her back had a few scars on it. As he felt the skin under her shirt, he felt her skin break into goose flesh.

Jolt gently and slowly lifted Lena's shirt over her head, and tossed it away, his own dissolving under her touch. He was able slide her sports bra up over her head without difficulty, and he leaned into the current kiss he was giving her, causing her to sink back onto the bed.

Wiggling out of remaining clothing was awkward for Lena, especially in the dark. Jolt could see her perfectly. She was so very beautiful. She didn't even know just how perfect she was, but she did know just how much her blue autobot truly did love her.

Lena took a deep breath, in anticipation of what was coming. She had never been treated this way by any man she had ever been in love with, and she silently prayed that Jolt would be the last one.

Jolt took his next action slowly and with caution. He knew she had done this before, and that she was used to sex. He knew that he could very easily overpower or injure her, and he was wary of doing so. He slid himself inside of her slowly, watching her expressions.

Once he made sure he wasn't going to hurt her, Jolt used more force. He was cautious not to use an excessive amount.

Lena's reactions and body language were very obvious, as was the force with which she held onto his dog tags. As he began to develop a slow rhythm, she held them tighter, and her free hand sank nails into his back.

Jolt continued to drive himself into Lena, he could feel her body tensing from the enjoyment he was giving her. He kept her mouth busy with deep and affectionate kisses, and kept his hands busy as well, using one as brace, and using the other to explore her body.

Jolt plunged himself into Lena one final time, using as much force as he dared, and feeling her entire body tense around him, brought him to overload. Lena's nails sank into his back, leaving marks that he would have to explain later when he used his holoform around Ratchet, but he didn't care.

Lena lay under him, panting. Her arms dropped at her sides, and she didn't move. "Spark? Are you okay?" he asked her softly, scraping her red hair from her face. She said nothing. She just smiled at him, and pulled on his dog tags one more time. She did not kiss him. "I love you, Jolt Prime."


End file.
